Masked
by iAmThePaintedLady
Summary: Annabeth finds her long lost friend who has been hiding for a special and deadly reason. Percy falls in love with someone else and Annabeth does too?The quest that Percy and his friends go on, can change their lives forever. Better than it sounds!
1. We find a girl who doesn't like nachos

**HELLO EVERYONE OF FANFICTION!!!! WHOOOO!!!!! YEAH!! This is my first fanfiction, so please enjoy!!!! P.S Please review, if you have questions or whatever. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN!!!!! **

Name's Jackson, Percy Jackson and I like my milkshakes shaken, not stirred. **(I didn't want to put voldka martini 'cause that would sound weird, especially coming from a devilishly cute 14 year old boy) **I'm Son of Poseidon, which makes me a demigod. And, well, you know the rest. My mom was driving us to Harry Van Arsdale High School. My friend Grover told me that there was an emergency at that school and I was starting to get really worried. Dayja vu. Annabeth and I were in the back seat of my mom's car. Her magic Yankees cap was sitting on her lap. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. We hadn't talked the whole ride. She was probably nervous becasue the last school that we went to, didn't work out very well. But I knew she was sad because Thalia joined the Hunt. Thalia was the daughter of Zeus. She and Annabeth go way back to where Annabeth was just seven years old.

It had been two months since I rescued her and Artemis from Atlas and my old enemy, Luke. It was February now. Almost, Valentine's Day.

We pulled up to the curb. "Well, here we are. You guys be safe, okay?" my mom said. "We'll be fine Ms. Jackson. Thanks." Annabeth replied. We went out of the car and my mom drove off. The building looked alright, for a public school. It looked like one of those high schools that you would see on T.V or something.

"Well, here goes nothing," Annabeth murmured.

I opened the door for Annabeth and we went inside. Teenagers were everywhere! It looked like if you entered in the crowd, you would never get out alive. The bell rang, and everyone ran to there classes. In a second, the hallways were completely empty. A teacher was there and yelled at us, "What are you guys doing? Class has started! Get to your classrooms." He must have been a bad teacher to not notice that we didn't go to this school.

We wanted to keep on the down low, so we entered a random room. We opened the door and teens were going chaos. Lucky for us, Grover was in that class. The teacher didn't even care what they were doing. When Grover saw us, his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. We approached him and sat to his left and right.

"Thank gods you are here," Grover whispered.

"What's the emergency?" Annabeth said, getting straight to the point.

"Half-bloods," Grover said. "Two of them, but one of them . . ." his voice faltered.

"One of them, what?" I asked.

He looked at Annabeth. "Andy."

"Who's Andy?" I asked.

Annabeth's face lit up. "She's here?" It was like I wasn't there. Grover nodded and he pointed to a girl in the back of the classroom.

She was reading a book. She had a blue shirt under a gray skull sweatshirt. She wore jeans and a blue high-top Converse. Her hair was long, brown and straightened and her bangs were straightened and pulled to one side, so it covered half of her right eye.

"The one sitting next to her is Jordan. She is the other Half-blood."

The girl sitting next to Andy had short, curly, blonde hair. She was wearing a gold shirt with a tiger on it and jeans with green Converse. She had a gray sweatshirt that had peace signs all over.

"Well let's get them and get out of here," I suggested.

"I don't know. There is a very strong scent in this room and it smells really familiar," Grover informed us.

"Well how do we find out who the monster is? There are over thirty kids in here!" I said. Grover got up and stood on a chair.

"HEY!!!" he yelled. All the teens stopped what they were doing and they looked at Grover. "THERE ARE FREE NACHOS IN THE CAFETERIA!!!!!" All the kids ran towards the door. Even the teacher, who was reading a gossip magazine, ran. She nearly tripped over herself.

"Okay, let's hurry up and fight the monster and get out of here. I don't want to be here when they come back." Grover whispered. The only people in the room were Jordan, Andy, and a girl in the corner. The girl was squatted down, her face turning toward the wall, and her hood was on her head, so it was impossible to see her face and hair.

Finally, Andy and Jordan put there books down and stared at us. When Andy saw Annabeth, her eyes widened. "Annabeth?" she asked surprised. Annabeth nodded and smiled. Andy got up and ran to Annabeth giving her a big hug. "How long has it been? Is that you Grover? What are you guys doing here? Why aren't you guys answering?" Andy interrogated.

"We'll explain later," Annabeth said.

Jordan got up and stood next to Andy. "Oh, and this is my best friend, Jordan. Annabeth-Jordan, Jordan-Annabeth."

"Hello?!?" I shouted. "I thought we were here to get Jordan and take her to camp." Jordan didn't look surprised. She just went along.

"Oh, yeah right," Grover said. Grover was about to speak when he saw the girl in the corner. He pointed to her. "Her," he whispered in horror. I walked over to her.

"Didn't you hear? There giving free nachos," I said in a calm voice. "I don't like nachos," she said in a small voice. I was starting to get really creeped out. Nobody doesn't like nachos. I heard hissing noises, and I had heard that sound before. I backed up slowly.

"A gorgon," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"Is it Medusa?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Worse."

"Stheno. Unlike her sister, Medusa, she's immortal," Andy said.

"Great," I murmured. "Then how are we supposed to kill her?"

"Not that kind of immortality. She _can _be killed and reform, but only by conventional means," Jordan said.

"So, we just cut off her head?" I asked.

"It's not that simple, Seaweed Brain. She is really tough. We have to do this together."

I nodded and i got out my ball point pen and uncapped it. Riptide was in my hands. Annabeth took out her dagger and told Andy, "We are going to need you for this." Andy smiled and took out an MP3 player. I wanted to say _This is no time for listening to music. _But she pressed the "play" button and it turned into 3 feet of celestial bronze, with dragon skin grip. Grover got out his reed-pipes. "Here," Andy said to Jordan. "Take this. And Whatever you do, do not look at her." Andy handed Jordan a sword of celestial bronze.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Cool, huh? Who am i kidding? I know it's weird and rubbish, but, hey, like i said, it's my first one. Please review and tell me what ya think of it!**

**Jana_Lee A.K.A Jannely A.K.A PERCY IS SMEXY1623**


	2. The new girl kills a gorgon

**A special GRACIAS to all the people who reviewed and put me as their favorite stories/authors and story alerts!!! You guys rock hard core!!! I give you all an long distance air hug! You might not think that i didnt, but i did :) **

**Desclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

We walked slowly towards the girl in the corner. Our eyes closed just in case she turned around. I was getting nervous. I had read about her once before and if I remember correctly, she had killed more men than her two sisters combined. I didn't want to be one of them.

"So, you have found out who I am," Stheno said in a small calm voice. I followed it with Riptide ready in my hand. I was sure that she was right in front of me. I wanted to end this once and for all. I was about to cut off her head, but she seized my hand, forcing me to drop my sword.

Her hands were cold as ice. I tried to pull away, but she was too strong. Somebody (I figured it was Annabeth) hit Stheno's arm with her weapon. _Ping!_ Stheno let go of my hand to deal with whoever hit her. Someone approached me. She touched my forehead.

"Percy! Is that you?" It was Annabeth.

"Yeah. Wait, if you're here then who is fighting Stheno?"

"Andy and Jordan," Annabeth said.

"I have to go help them," I said. I moved toward the fighting noises, I was cautious not to get hit. Then I heard a loud yell of agony. It was Andy's.

"Foolish girl!" Stheno hissed. "You can't defeat me! Even if you are daughter of--" She was cut off by the sound of music, Grover's reed-pipes.

"What is this? Vines?" Stheno cursed in ancient Greek.

Then Grover's music stopped.

"Let me go you old hag!" Andy screamed. I was headed towards her voice.

"Let her go, Stheno!!!" I yelled.

Stheno snickered. "You, Percy Jackson, will be the next to die! Eventually, everyone here will-" she stopped. I heard a loud _Thump! _

"Andy?" Annabeth asked from the other side of the room.

"You can look now," she said. I opened my eyes. The room was messier than it was before. I looked around.

"Grover!" I yelled. I ran beside him. Annabeth immediately followed.

"I'm alright. That stupid witch threw a book at me, and I don't even like to read! My head hurts, but I'll live. I am a little hungry though," he said. I smiled and helped him up to his feet. Actually, I helped him up to his hooves since Grover was a satyr.

We walked over to Andy and Jordan. Andy was sitting on the floor holding her forearm.

"What's wrong," I asked. She moved her hand and in the place were 4 scratches that were bleeding very badly. But Andy looked like nothing happened and the scratches didn't even hurt.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth murmured. "What happened?"

"She scratched me with her stupid nails," she said. "But I'm okay." She got up. I wondered how nails could do that much damage.

"How were you able to kill her?" I asked.

Andy shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was Jordan."

We all looked at Jordan. She had an uneasy smile.

"Nice job for your first time," I told her.

"Th-thanks," she said in a shaky voice.

"Well let's get going," Grover insisted.

We walked out of the classroom and on my way out I saw Stheno's body. Her whole head was covered with a large piece of cloth. Then I saw how Andy's arm was scrathced: Stheno's nails and arms were made out of brass. I felt Riptide once again in my pocket. I could just imagine what people would say if they saw the gorgon. We went outside of the building to the bike racks.

"We need a ride," Annabeth said.

"Oh! I have a bike with pegs and Andy has a skateboard," Jordan said.

"That's a good idea, but we still need transportation for two more people," Annabeth said.

"Wait here," Andy said and she walked off.

"Where is she going?" I asked getting frustrated

"Trust me. Andy always has an idea," Annabeth said. Jordan nodded in agreement. About three minutes passed and Andy showed up again. She was carrying a scooter, some rope, and a skateboard. She got the rope and skateboard and tied it to the back of Jordan's bike. She tossed me the scooter and it was heavier than it looked. Andy made it look as light as a feather.

She looked at Annabeth, "You and Jordan should ride together. Get time to know each other. Grover will be sitting on the skateboard. I'll be skateboarding as well and Percy will ride the scooter. We're all set." Andy said. And with that, we were on our way to Camp-Half blood.

* * *

**There it is! I'm going to start typing the next chapta for you guys! Please comment or if you have suggestions!**

**Jana_Lee A.K.A Jannely A.K.A PERCY IS SMEXY1623**


	3. A wolf wins the game

**i'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT SO FAR!!!! A lot of people are telling me to write more so i'm typing as fast as my fingers can type!**

**Disclaimer: PJO own not do I **

I tried to catch up with Andy, but she was too fast. After a few minutes, she seemed to notice it and she slowed down.

"Thanks," I said trying to catch my breath.

"No problem. So, you're the Percy Jackson everyone is talking about?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She nodded, unimpressed. "How do you know Annabeth?"

She smiled, "I've known Annabeth for ten years now. We went to the same school in 2nd grade and we were the best of friends." She looked over at Annabeth, Jordan and Grover.

"Oh. You're a demigod too?" I asked surprised. She nodded. "Well, who's your parent?"

Her smile faded and she got all tense. "I don't want to talk about it." I decided to change the subject.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

She laughed. "My name's Andromeda Cynthia Rose and my birthday's September 14. Mark that on your calendar. I'll be expecting a present. I can play guitar, I'm really athletic, and I'm a nomad."

I looked at her with amazement. "You mean you mean you never get angry, like ever? That's just ridiculous!"

She sighed "No. A nomad is a person who doesn't stay in one place for a long time. They move around a lot."

"Does your family move a lot or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Annabeth and I ran away when we were seven. When we got to camp, I didn't really fit in, so I left it and I didn't want to go back to my home, so I just went where the wind took me." She looked sad.

"Why did you leave camp?"

"It was the only thing I could've done."

I was confused, but I didn't have time to ask her what she meant because we had arrived at camp. We all stopped in front of Half-Blood Hill. Andy took her skateboard with her while all of us left our things outside. She went up to Peleus and petted him. We all followed her inside the barriers. She seemed to know where she was going. Everybody in camp stopped when Andy stepped in.

"She's back!" they all whispered to each other.

Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin yelled, "Wassup, Andy!!! Haven't seen you in a while! Nice to see you and that smokin' body of yours again!!"

Andy smiled, a little embarrassed, and yelled back, "Nice to see you too, Connor!"

We went inside the Big House and found Mr. D, Chiron, and Clarisse sitting around a table. Chiron, in his horse form, stood up with amazement.

"Andy?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Chiron. It's me."

"Well, come in, sit down. And might this young lady be?" He asked in a cheerful voice pointing to Jordan.

"This is Jordan," Grover said. "She's the new half-blood."

"Welcome, Jordan. I'm Chiron. This is Mr. D; he is the director of the camp."

"You mean Chiron from the Greek Myths? And Mr. D is Dionysus, right?" She asked.

"Finally," Mr. D said with no enthusiasm. "Somebody who doesn't call me the 'Wine Dude'." And he went back to reading his wine magazine.

"Tell me what happened," Chiron said.

I told him what had happened with the gorgon and how Jordan killed her. He nodded and looked at Andy, as if he'd known why the gorgon was there. Then I realized that the marks on her arm, where gone. As if they were never there.

"I think you have this under control. I'm bored to death plus my bladder's about to burst, so I'm just gonna leave now," Mr. D said as he grabbed his magazine and walked away, towards the restrooms.

"Yeah, I uh got to go too," Grover said and he left.

"Andy, you do know that we need to have a serious talk on why you left-" but Chiron didn't get to finish his sentence when a girl from the Ares cabin and a girl from the Aphrodite cabin that were near started screaming at each other.

"Just a little mascara won't hurt will it?"

"Just a slight punch to your face won't hurt, will it? Oh yes, yes it would!!!!"

"Excuse me for a moment," Chiron said and he left to go solve the problem.

"Aren't you going to help?" Andy asked Clarisse.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She can fight her own battles."

"Attitude," Jordan whispered to me. I snickered.

Clarisse got up. "You got something to say to me girlie?"

Jordan wasn't afraid and said, "I said you got attitude, and look, I was right!" Clarisse was about to pound Jordan's face when Andy got up and said, "You can't hit her for telling the truth!"

"That sounds good coming form you, Animal Freak!" Clarisse yelled. She had done it. Andy pounded the table with her fist. Clarisse winced. "You need to shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"You and what army? This puny demigod?" Clarisse growled pointing to Jordan who had a very scary death glare going on.

"Hey! We can take you down easy!" Jordan said.

"Okay. We'll play Capture the Flag! Just you two and me and my other camper Enyo! Tonight!" Clarisse said.

"Fine!" Andy yelled. I had never seen Andy like this before. I mean, sure I've known Andy for about an hour, but she seemed like a mellow person. After giving each other death glares, they all sat back down in their chairs.

Jordan took her time sitting back down. "She needs to stop being such a big fat as-"

"Okay! You gotta keep it PG, Jordan. Remember that. And I think that's enough fighting for one night" I said nervously. "Look, here's Chiron!" I shouted trying to change the subject and break the awkward silence that had come over us.

"Chiron," Andy started "Clarisse, Jordan and I have requested to play Capture the Flag."

"Alright then. We will play."

"Actually, it's just us that are going to be playing."

"You know the rules very well, Andy. If it's a competition you need four on a team," he said.

She nodded. "Fine. Percy, Annbeth, Jordan, and I will be on a team." she stated not even asking us if we wanted to play.

"I'll have four people, don't worry," Clarisse murmured. "We will so dominate you weaklings. Just wait."

"Very well, you may go and put your things in your cabins and get ready. Jordan, you will be staying in cabin 11 for now, until you are determined." Jordan nodded and we got up from our chairs and started heading toward the cabins.

* * *

Andy ran in front of everyone else, like she was in a hurry. I ran after her, trying to be subtle. I saw her walk mysteriously into cabin 8, Artemis's cabin. I knocked on the cabin door. Andy didn't answer. I decided that I would stay there until she came out. About thirty minutes passed and Andy came out.

When she saw me she jumped. "P-Percy. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? I know you've been here before. The rules haven't changed. You have to stay in your mom or dad's cabin only or the god will be POed. So if I were you I would not go into Artemis's cabin anymore unless you want a big pack of hungry wolves after you in the morning. Or if you were her daughter, but she's a maiden goddess so she doesn't have any kids." Andy got a little pale and looked down. "You're not Artemis's daughter, are you?"

She hung her head. "It's none of your business and that's not important right now. What's important is us dominating Clarisse in Capture the Flag. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Then you better get ready."

"What about you? Don't you need armor or something?" She shook her head.

"No. I just need a bow, arrows, and a sword and I'll be fine." she said as she walked off towards cabin 11 to get Jordan.

"Okay." I said to nobody and darted off to cabin 3.

I went inside my cabin, Poseidon's cabin. I saw the Minotaur horn hanging on the wall and the shield that my brother, Tyson, had made for me. I sat on the bed. I saw the fountain in the corner of the cabin and wondered if I should send and Iris message to my mom, bt something caught my eye. I looked out the window and saw Annabeth with this dude I had never seen before. She laughed and smiled. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

It was almost time for the game, so I put on my Greek armor and I got out Riptide. I headed towards the forest and everyone was already there to watch the game. Annabeth, Andy, and Jordan were in a huddle and I went to join them.

"Two will be on offense and two will be on defense," Andy said.

"I'll be defense. Jordan can be defense too since she's new and all," Annabeth suggested.

"Sounds good," Andy said uncomfortably. "Percy and I will be on offense. Any questions?" No one answered. "Okay let's go." We broke up from our little huddle to listen to Chiron.

"I will be the referee," Chiron announced. "You all know the rules. All magic items are allowed. And please no maiming or deaths. The creek is the boundary line. Andy's team is the blue team and Clarisse's team is the red team. Any questions?"

I saw Clarisse and her teammates. Clarisse ran her finger across her neck, making a you're-dead sign. I tried to find Grover, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Good. Let the games begin!" Chiron shouted as both teams ran off in different directions.

"Where are we putting the Flag?" I asked.

"By the creek," she said.

We were standing right by the creek and next to it was a perfect tree to put the flag. It was in clear view, yet pretty hard to get. "You know your positions?" Andy asked Annabeth and Jordan. They both nodded. "Great. Come on Percy." We were running towards the other teams flag, when Clarisse and her other ugly friend stopped us. I had Riptide in my hand and Andy had her sword.

"This game is too easy." Clarisse said.. She swung her sword at Andy, but Andy deflected it. She lunged her sword at Clarisse and scratched her arm, knocking her down. I didn't have time to laugh at her because the other Ares camper was charging at me now.

"Go on! I'll be fine," I yelled. She took off without a single word. Another camper from the Ares cabin far behind me yelled, "Clarisse! I got their flag!!!" We were tricked. She was waving our flag in the air and out of no where, an arrow pierced the flag into the tree. It was Andy. She smiled and ran for their flag.

Clarisse got to her feet. "You idiot!!!"

Clarisse and two other campers were ganging up on me. Jordan came up to one of the girls and started to fight them.

"Hey," I told her, still trying to fight off Clarisse.

"Hey," She replied, still fighting the other camper.

"How's it going?" I asked.

She scratched the girl with, her sword, in the face and pushed her down.

She smiled and said casually. "Pretty good. You?"

Clarisse was ready to slay me down when a gray wolf leaped over her head. It had their red flag in its mouth. It was running toward Annabeth who was fighting the fourth Ares camper. The gray wolf stopped and dropped the flag. Then it transformed into a human, Andy.

"What?!?!?" Clarisse yelled in shock.

Then Annabeth, Andy, Jordan, and I began to cheer along with the crowd. We gave each other high-fives.

"The winners are the blue team!" Chiron announced.

Jordan came over to Clarisse. "You were right, Clarisse. That was an easy game."

"Oooh! You just got pwned!!!" Andy mocked.

"At least they're pretty good losers." Jordan added.

"A good loser is still a loser!!" Annabeth teased and made everyone crack up.

"Now, now. I think that's enough. It's about dinner time so how about we go down to the mess hall and eat!" Chiron shouted.

Everybody cheered and followed him down to the dining pavilion ecstatic about our amazing victory.

* * *

**HA! Clarrise gets what she deserves! HA! Please Review!**

**Jana_Lee Jannely A.K.A PERCY IS SMEXY1623**


	4. I hate Naiads

**I'm really surprised that I'm already on chapter 4! A warm and special gracias to Jordan A.K.A Future for helpig me out with the story! I can't take all the credit!!!!!**

**Desclaimer: I do _NOT_ own PJO!!!**

We had just finished giving some of our food to the gods. I sat all alone at the Poseidon table as usual. I saw Annabeth and that dude making lovey dovey faces at each other. The dude was sitting at the Apollo table. I didn't know if I was jealous or if it just wasn't important to me. I looked over at the Hermes table and I saw Jordan. I smiled and she looked down, a bit embarrassed, but she looked back up again and gave me a small wave, which I returned. Then I looked at the Artemis table, but Andy wasn't there.

I saw a figure entering the woods. I finished my food and ran to the forest to check it out. I was by the creek and I couldn't find the figure anywhere, but I saw a deer drinking water out of the creek. I tried to get closer to it, but I stepped on a stick and it made a loud _Crack! _Figures. The deer's head shot up and looked at me. Then it changed forms. It was Andy.

"Dang, Andy! You really need to stop doing that!" I complained.

"It's in my blood. So, HA!" She laughed. She sat at the bank of the creek. I sat beside her. There was an awkward silence, which I decided to break.

"You didn't tell me why you left camp," I said hoping that she would explain.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she started. Andy took a deep breath and went on "I left camp because I was putting it and everyone in it in danger."

I was about to talk, but she sighed and said, "I was putting it in danger because all the wild monsters on Kronos's army were after me. They thought that if they captured me, they would use me as there 'secret weapon' and I would attract even more monsters to fight on their side."

It took me a while to understand what she meant. "Does anyone else know who your mom is besides me and Annabeth?"

She shook her head. "I was never supposed to be born. I mean Artemis made a pledge to be a maiden goddess. And I thought that if people knew, my mom would be in deep trouble. But that was going to happen regardless."

"How did you find out that Artemis was mom?"

She looked at me like was the most naïve person on the face of this planet. "This is the last question. When Annabeth and I had just gotten here we were playing in the woods and that's when my mom claimed me. I told Annabeth that she couldn't tell a soul and so far, she's kept her word to me. I ran away from camp and I have lived in the wilderness. I still went to school but I didn't live in a normal house."

"But how-"

She looked at me.

"Right. Last question." It was starting to get dark out, when I heard the sound of rustling bushes behind me. Andy and I both turned around ready for a monster to come out and kill us, but it was just Jordan.

"Hey guys!" She said.

Andy got up. "I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight!" And she left.

"G'night!" we both shouted back to her as she walked away, leaving just me and Jordan.

She sat down next to me. "Good game."

"Yeah," I agreed. I don't know why, but I thought she might know a little more about this, and I just needed to ask. "Do you know that guy that Annabeth has been hanging out with lately?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think his name's Anthony. Why? Are you jealous?" she asked in a teasing voice.

I shook my head. "Nah, not really. Surprising as it is, I think I like someone else."

She looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And she's smart, pretty, and she can kick some gorgon butt."

"Really?" she asked again, but in more of a flirtatious voice this time.

She leaned over to me and I leaned over to her. We were a centimeter away from kissing each other, but then something splashed out of the water. We pulled away quickly, to see that it was just a noisy naiad. Stupid, stupid naiads.

She waved at us, but neither of us waved back. Jordan got up quickly and ran over to the Hermes cabin without even a word to me. I got up too, and followed her lead, heading towards the cabins. I walked into cabin 3 and collapsed on my bunk. Way too much had happened today, and I just needed some sleep.

***

In my dream I was onboard the _Princess Andromeda _and there was my old enemy, Luke. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and Hawaiian printed shorts with a pair of flip-flops. The scar on his face, which he had gotten from a dragon on a quest to retrieve a golden apple, was healing. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Have they completed their mission?"

The other man replied in a very deep, dark voice, "Yes, sir. They are very close."

"Good. Lord Kronos will be very pleased. Did you tell your men not to hurt her?"

_Who? _I thought. "Yes." the voice told Luke.

"They better not hurt her!"

"They won't, sir. I promise."

Luke ran his fingers through his sandy colored hair. "This will help Kronos's army. We will, for sure, throw those Olympians off of Olympus."

I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I grabbed Riptide cautiously and I opened the door. It was Connor Stoll. What the crap did he want at 3:00 in the morning?

"Connor," I said half awake. "What do y-?"

He looked intense, scared like he saw a ghost. "It's Andy! She's gone!"

I was awake immediately and I ran towards the Artemis cabin. I slammed opened the cabin door. Andy was no where in sight. Her bed was not made, her bow and arrows were leaning against her dresser, and her MP3 player (which was also her sword) was on her dresser. She was kidnapped. Now I knew who the girl Luke was talking about in my dream. It was Andy.

* * *

**She's missing?!?!?!? Do do do do. Do do do do. Do do do do. That was supposed to be the "You are now entering the twilight zone" theme song. Jk! Please review and i'll update as soon as possible!**

**Jana_Lee A.K.A Jannely AKA PERCY IS SMEXY 1623**


	5. I get a love quest

**Thanks for all the comments and suggestions, you guys!!!!**

**Disclaimer: PJO own i do not! (I was trying to sound like Master Yoda, from star wars)**

The next day Annabeth, Connor, Jordan, and I went to see Chiron at the Big House. Mr. D was sitting down reading another one of his boring, crappy, dumb wine magazines. We told Chiron what had happened last night. Annabeth started to tear up just a little bit. Jordan just sat there, staring at the floor, and not saying a word. It must be hard to lose your best friend just like that.

Chiron nodded as he listened to our story. "We knew this was going to happen." He looked at Annabeth.

"Wait. Chiron, you know who Andy's mom is?" I asked.

"Yes. I know many things, Percy," he said. "Connor, tell me what were you doing, going to Andy's cabin in the middle of the night?"

Conner looked embarrassed as the blood rushed to his face "Well, I was going to give Andy something, but when I saw that the door was opened I went inside. But she wasn't in there," he said. "That's when I went to get Percy."

"I say we let her be. She survived all those years on her own, I think she can survive now. Besides, I think life would be better off without her," Mr. D said without looking up from his magazine. I wanted to yell _Nobody asked what you wanted _or _Life would be better off without you! _But I was already on his bad side. I saw Connor's hands ball up into a fist.

"But hey, that's just me," Mr. D added. He was right. That _was _just him.

"We have to save her!" Connor yelled. Everyone looked at him. I had never seen him like this except for the time somebody played a prank on him for once. It was kind of scary. Even Mr. D looked up from his magazine. "I mean, it might not be too late and we can still save her," he said in his normal voice.

"He is right," Chiron agreed. "We must get her back. Percy," he looked at me. "you will have this quest."

I nodded.

"You will need to see the Oracle," he said. _Yippee _I thought.

I started up the stairs when I stopped to talk to Jordan.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she replied uncomfortably.

"About the whole thing by the lake yesterday," I started.

"Yeah, about that. I really shouldn't have even been there alone with you, Percy," she said. I was shocked.

"What? Why not?" I asked wanting to know.

"I have a boyfriend. His name's Marcus. He's a mortal and goes to my school, you know, where you guys picked me up. And," her eyes went a little glossy, and she heaved a big sigh, "He's mucho sexy. I'm dying here actually. I haven't talked to him since yesterday, and I haven't even texted him, which is really strange for me. He probably thinks I'm dead right now. I'm really sorry Percy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt like an idiot and I was kind of depressed, but I wasn't going to look like an idiot in front of her.

"Oh...okay. That's good...because...I have a girlfriend too," I lied. "Yeah, I was going to say the same thing to you, but you beat me to it."

"Sure you do, Percy. That's why you said that you liked me," she said reading right through my lie. "Again, I'm really sorry," she made a faint smile, winked at me, and patted my shoulder while she walked away, making me feel as stupid as ever. Then Annabeth came up to me. This will just help with my stupidity even more.

"Hey, Percy," she said.

"What happened to Seaweed Brain?" I asked jokingly.

She tried to avoid making eye contact with me. "Percy, I'm sorry, but I," she shook her head.

"Anthony?" I said. It was obvious that was what she was trying to tell me.

"Yeah. He is just so . . . wow! He's really nice to me. I like him a lot," she said.

"I get it," I said even more depressed, but trying to hide it. "But, Annabeth, you really don't need to apologize. I mean it's your life. You're a big girl. You don't need to tell me these things. It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Okay. Thanks, _Seaweed Brain."_ she said, filling my request from earlier.

"But," I started, "before you guys go all lovey dovey and everything, he needs to pass my test. Not just any guy gets to go out with my best friend."

She laughed. "Sounds good with me, and I'm sure he'll ace it. He _loves _the ocean."

"Psch! He aced it already!" I shouted.

She laughed again. I was glad I could still do that. "Well, I guess you have to go see the Oracle now. Good luck, and you better pick me for your quest!" she threatened.

"It wouldn't be a quest without you, Wise Girl." she smiled at her nickname and ran off to hang out with Jordan. Then Connor came over to me. I was about to yell my head off if he was about to 'break up' with me too.

"Percy, if the Oracle says that only three people go, can you make sure that Andy's safe? Take care of her," he said.

"Of course, Connor. I promise."

"Thanks," he said and walked away. I could tell he was really worried about her. He liked Andy a lot, but I wasn't too sure about vice versa. I mean she's a daughter of Artemis, and Artemis is the maiden goddess. I would think she would follow in her mom's footsteps.

This was it. I went up the stairs to the attic. I opened the door and I went inside. I saw the shriveled up mummy in the corner sitting on a stool. She (yes I said she) was in a sundress with beads and necklaces on. The worst part was when this green mist came out of her mouth. I looked at her leather face and chills ran up my spine.

I tried to be brave and I went up to her. Her mouth opened and green mist came out. **"**_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask" _

"Tell me what I have to do to get Andy back."

Her mouth closed.

I waited for a moment for something special to happen. Nothing. I was just about to leave when I saw her mouth open again. Green mist came out.

Her shrill voice said,

"_Four shall go on this quest. To seek the one missing in the west_

_Follow the myths and you shall see, you have set the missing one free_

_On the way you will find, some old friends you have known for some time_

_The hero in the end is not as it may seem, the true love's kiss will awaken her from her sleep."_

The green mist ran back inside the mummy's mouth and her mouth shut closed. I was trying to understand the things she said. I stood there for a moment and I went downstairs. Connor, Annabeth, Jordan, and Chiron were downstairs waiting for me.

I sat on a chair next to Connor.

"Well? Tell us what the Oracle said," Annabeth said eagerly.

"She said '_Four shall go on this quest. To seek the one missing in the west',_" I told them.

"So, she's in the west. Probably L.A," Connor said.

"'_Follow the myths and you shall see, you have set the missing one free' _whatever that means," I said. Silence filled the room. Jordan's face lit up.

"Percy! What's your real name?" she asked.

"Perseus, but what does that have to do-"

"And Andy's real name is Andromeda, right? Well there you go! The myth of Perseus and Andromeda!"

"Nice job!" Annabeth said, clearly impressed and gave her a high-five. I smiled. At least we were getting somewhere.

I started again. "'_On the way you will find, an old friend you have known for some time'." _

I looked at Chiron. "Where's Grover? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I'm afraid he has gone-"

"He's dead! Oh My Gods!!!" I yelled. Annabeth thumped me on the back of the head.

"No. He is not dead, he has gone searching for Pan," Chiron said.

"Is there a chance that the friend we are going to find will be Grover?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Percy, tell us the last line." Chiron directed.

I nodded. "'_The hero in the end is not as it may seem, the true love's kiss will awaken her from her sleep'_."

"Well, Percy, the Oracle said four people are to go on this quest. So, who are you taking for the other three?" Chiron asked.

"I'll be taking Annabeth, Jordan, and Connor," I said.

"Okay then, you will start your quest tomorrow."

Connor smiled. "Is the girl asleep, Andy?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, if it is, I CALL WAKING HER UP!" he shouted and raised his hand high in the air. "Oooh! In your face Percy. I know you wanted to, but look, you can't." he pointed in my face.

"No, actually, I'll let you have this one. I don't really want to wake her up. I mean, she's pretty and I like her, but I don't like like her. Besides I have a 'girlfriend'," I said talking about the imaginary girlfriend of mine from earlier. I put air quotes around the word girlfriend and winked at Jordan, who blushed with a smile on her face and looked down.

"I'm not getting the inside joke right now, but all I'm worried about is waking up Andy," he said.

"You guys should get ready," Chiron said. And we left to prepare for the quest.

* * *

**Craziness! Whooo! Please review!**

**Jana-Lee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story!!!!! I really hope you guys like it!!!! Lol! Me and Future were thinking of how Luke was claimed and we said that Hermes went up to him and said, "Luke i am your father." Like star Wars! LOL!! :-D**

**Discalimer: I don't own PJO**

I went into my cabin. I took the shield that was hanging on the wall down and put it into watch-mode. I put it on my wrist and just looked at it. I missed Tyson a lot. I hadn't seen him since last year. For some reason I was really tired, so I just laid down on my bunk and closed my eyes.

This time in my dream, it wasn't on the _Princess Andromeda,_ it was on this rocky mountain in the middle of the ocean. Chained to a rock was Andy. She had scratches on her face and she looked terrible. She pulled on the chains with all her power, but it wouldn't brake. All it did was put a few cracks in the rock. Luke walked over to Andy and watched her struggle.

He whispered into her ear, "I will let you free if you join Kronos's army."

"Never!" she yelled and Luke backed away. "They told me you went to the other side and I didn't believe them! Well, now I do, you jerk! What ever happened to your promise to me and Annabeth?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. A moment of silence occurred. "Your friends will be coming to save you. But don't worry I'll be sure that doesn't happen. And I heard my little brother was coming along."

Andy looked up. "Who?"

Luke put on a crooked smile. "Connor."

Andy's face got red, but I didn't know if it was because she was mad or embarrassed. "You better not hurt him! You better not hurt any of them!"

"We all know you like him, so don't try to hide it," Luke said.

"Oh, we all know you like Thalia, but you hide it anyway," she sneered. Luke made a face at Andy and began to talk to that invisible dude from my last dream. "Do you have the Arrow?"

"Yes," the guy said. In Luke's hand was an arrow about the size of a baby finger. I thought he would break it with his man-hands, but it was made out of solid gold.

He went over to Andy again. He got the arrow and pierced it into Andy's right arm. Instead of her yelling or something, she just went straight to sleep. The arrow disintegrated.

I woke up. It was already the next day. I got Riptide off my dresser and went outside. As soon as I opened the door, Annabeth was right there in front of me.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you at all yesterday," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We better get going."

"First, Chiron said he wants to talk to you," Annabeth told me. I nodded and went to find Chiron, but first I went to the Artemis cabin. I saw Andy's MP3 player on her dresser and went to go get it. When I picked it up I noticed a picture of Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and Andy. I picked it up and they looked so happy that I forgot about how Luke was evil and the war between Kronos and his army. I put down the picture and put the MP3 player in my pocket and I left.

I found Chiron by the Mess Hall.

"Chiron, Annabeth told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. It is February 3rd, please be back by the fourteenth. That gives you eleven days," Chiron said.

"I promise," I said.

"And, Percy," he started. "This quest will not be easy. You will run into Greek gods. Promise you won't get them POed."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked me.

"You said POed. I never thought I would hear you say that." Maybe it was becasue I just woke up, but I was a little loopy.

"Just get going. Argus is waiting by the van. He will drop you off at Maryland. Good luck, Percy."

I left to go with Argus. Everyone was there: Connor (he was probably the first one there), Annabeth, and Jordan. They were all set in the van. I got in and we were off. Hopefully no monsters will get in the way. Of course I was wrong. We were about four miles away from Maryland when I heard a loud _Boom!_ I looked out of the window and I saw smoke in the air.

"Uh, Argus, can you drop us off right here?" I asked. He pulled over by these woods and Annabeth nudged me. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," I told her.

"Yeah, trust the guy who has almost got me killed at least 5 times," she murmured.

"I said I was sorry! Gosh, never mind, we are getting out and that's that," I directed. We all got out of the van.

"Thanks Argus. Tell Chiron we'll be back soon," Connor said.

Argus nodded and left. The ground started to shake and I could see what was causing it. In the distance I could see these huge giant guys marching towards us. Jordan came up beside me. "What are those ugly things?" Jordan asked with disgust.

I wanted to laugh, but this was serious. "Laistrygonian giants." She grabbed my hand, but I could understand. They were scary and this was her first time. Plus, I really didn't mind. The giants got closer. "RUN!!!" I commanded.

We all ran into the woods. Thank gods the woods were in the middle of nowhere. We hid behind trees and rocks. I hid behind a rock and something bumped into me. I took out my ballpoint pen and uncapped it.

"Take it easy, Seaweed Brain. It's just me," Annabeth took of her Yankees cap and was visible now.

I peeked over the rock and I saw two giants.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"You're asking me? You're the one with the brains, Wise Girl."

She was silent for a while "Alright, I think i have a plan, and it's bullet proof."

* * *

***gasp* i wonder what the plan is! No, really i have no idea what the plan is. I just pulled that one out of my butt. I have to think really hard, but i will eventually come up with something. Please comment/Review/suggest/ect.**

**PERCY IS SMEXY1623**


	7. Saved by a goddess

**I knew i would come up with something! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

After Annabeth told me the plan we split up to find Connor and Jordan. I found Jordan hiding behind a tree.

"How are we going to get out of this?" she asked me.

"Me and you are going to distract them and Connor and Annabeth are going to sneak up from behind and attack." I told her.

"Great," she said without enthusiasm. "So we'll just be standing in front of them, doing nothing? I bet you 5 bucks we'll be eaten within 5 minutes."

Even though right now was not the time for joking, I felt like I had to. "Don't worry. Laistrygonian giants don't eat you. They take your body, chop off your head, and feed your guts to their hellhounds."

Jordan smiled and faked a sigh of relief. "Well that's just so much better."

We headed out towards the giants. "HEY!!" I yelled. They looked down at me.

I couldn't think of anything to say. "How's it going?" I yelled.

Jordan looked at me. "'How's it going'? Seriously Percy? Out of all the cool and mean things to say, you say 'How's it going'?"

"What else was I supposed to say?" I asked. We started arguing and the giants just watched us.

"Something besides 'how's it going'!" she shouted.

I suppose the giants had had enough of our arguing because they picked me and Jordan up. _Any day now, Annabeth, would be great _I thought to myself. Jordan was just about to get her 5 bucks when I heard a loud order.

"Hunters, Fire!" Instantly, a hundred arrows shot the two Laistrygonian giants. They dropped me and Jordan to the ground and they fell flat on their faces, dead.

Once I got to my feet I saw someone very familiar, Thalia. I helped Jordan up and I couldn't help but see how she went a little red when our hands touched. I ran over to talk to Thalia. She was with Artemis and the Hunters. "Thalia, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" she asked.

"No, I mean yeah you can be here, but I was just wondering. .. ." my voice faltered. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you again, Thalia," I said.

She smiled. Annabeth came running up to Thalia. "Thalia, we found her."

"Who," she asked.

"Andy!"

"Where is she!?!" Thalia asked very excited now.

"Well that's what we're doing. We're trying to find her."

"I thought you said you guys found her."

"We did, but somebody kidnapped her," I said. Thalia's face seemed serious.

"It was Luke, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Well it was Luke's men," I corrected. "But, yeah, Luke's the one holding her hostage." Thalia shook her head. An auburn haired girl that looked about twelve years old came up and said, "We will do whatever we can to help." I knew that she was the goddess, Artemis.

"May I talk to Percy?" Artemis asked.

I nodded.

"Thalia, prepare camp." Thalia nodded and did what she was told.

Artemis started to walk into the woods and I followed. As I passed, some of the Hunters gave me dirty looks. Psch! Well I don't like them either!

"My daughter is in trouble, Percy. You are the one that needs to get her back."

"Of course. I'll save her. Connor is just going to be the one to wake her up," I said.

"You can't just choose a person to awaken her, Percy. Remember that."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you anymore. All we can help with is transportation. Unfortunately, my brother is the only transportation I can offer. He will take you up to Indiana and you will have to get transportation from there."

"Okay, thank you."

She nodded her head with sadness.

"I have one question. Why did you break your oath?"

Her eyes went glossy as she looked at me. "He was just like Orion and he treated me with respect."

"The myths said that you hated Orion," I said mater-of-factly.

"The myths also said that I was dead and that I didn't have the courage to people into Antelpoe. I don't think you want to see that the second one wasn't true."

"Nope. Not really." I shook my head.

"Good. Now you better speak no more of Orion, or Andy's father, unless you want to be the next animal I hunt."

A moment of silence fell over us. "We better get back to camp," Artemis suggested and I followed her.

Annabeth, Connor, and Thalia were around a campfire, while Jordan was off to the side, messing around with something. The Hunters were around their own campfire.

Thalia stood straight up and said, "My Lady I just wanted-"

"It is alright Thalia, I understand," Artemis said. Thalia nodded sadly and sat back down. "I will leave you to talk," Artemis said and she left to the other campfire. I sat down next to Annabeth.

"What happened to your bullet proof plan?" I asked her.

"We got lost," she said embarrassed.

"You're just lucky Thalia came," I said. I don't know why, but I felt really moody. Maybe I was boy PMSing. I knew I made Annabeth feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"It's okay," she said.

"Thalia, is there somewhere we can sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah," she pointed to 2 tents a few feet away from the campfire. "One is for you and Conner and the other is for Jordan and Annabeth."

"Cool. Well, I'm beat. See you guys in the morning. Night!"

I left them and walked over to Jordan who was playing with her phone. "You, know you really shouldn't be messing with that thing outside of camp borders." I told her.

"I know! It's Marcus! He won't stop texting me, even though I clearly told him he could not text until the 14th. Ugh! Sometimes that boy..." she trailed off, looking kind of pissed at her phone.

"You know what I'd do. I'd break up with him." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Nice try, Percy" she patted my shoulder and walked off to her tent. I heard a few Hunters snicker. Stupid eavesdroppers. I made a face at them then walked off to my own tent.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. For some weird reason I didn't have a dream, but I woke up to a loud scream, no, loud screams. It was Annabeth and Jordan. Connor and I jumped up as fast as we could and went to see what they were screaming about.

* * *


	8. Apollo becomes my least favorite god

**I love this chapter! I love it because. . . I dont want to ruin it for you! So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO!**

Riptide was in my hands now. We came out of the tent and saw Jordan and Annabeth huddled away from their tent, scared.

"What is it?"

They were too stunned to speak. I thought it must of have been really bad to see them like this, especially Annabeth. The only thing that scares Annabeth is . . .

"Tell us!" I shouted. Jordan pointed to their tent. I nodded to Connor and we went inside their tent to see the monster. There was nothing there. I went outside again.

"There's nothing there," I told them.

Annabeth nodded her head really hard. "Yes, there is. Check on the pillows."

I went inside again and I checked the pillows. I didn't see anything. I checked them again. Then I saw it. I was madder than ever.

"That's what they were screaming about?" Connor asked.

We came out of the tent mad.

"Did you see it?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, we saw it alright," Connor said.

"Wasn't it horrible?" Annabeth asked.

"You mean to tell me that you woke us up at . . ." my voice faltered. I looked at my watch. "1 o'clock in the morning for a spider?!?!?"

"You don't get it! We are terrified of spiders!"

I walked passed Connor. "Come on," I told him.

"Where are you guys going?" they asked.

"To sleep. We're tired," I said.

"Did you at least kill it?!?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

We went into the tent and laid down. We heard them scream again.

Connor and I laughed. "Nice job," he said.

"Thanks." And we went to sleep again. We woke up at five o'clock, early enough to catch Apollo, but not to late to miss him either. We came out of the tent. We saw Annabeth and Jordan by the used-to-be campfire. They came up to us, I was expecting them to yell at us, but instead they gave us a hug. First, Annabeth hugged me and Jordan hugged Connor then they switched. When Jordan gave me a hug I hugged her back.

"Um, Percy, you can let go now," she said.

"Wait, just one more minute," I said. She sighed and rolled her yes, but kept on hugging me. Finaly, I let go. She laughed.

"What was that for?" Connor asked. "I thought you were mad at us because we didn't kill the 'monster'", he put air quotes around the word monster.

"We were, but we realized that you guys got up for us just so we could be safe. That's really brave. We were really selfish to wake you up just for a spider and we apologize," Annabeth said. Jordan nodded in agreement.

Artemis and Thalia came over.

"I heard some screaming last night. What happened?" Artemis asked.

"They were about to be eaten by a spider." I told her.

I heard some of the Hunters snickering and I knew that they were the ones that put the spider in their tent.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Artemis asked.

We all nodded. Thalia stepped up. "Good luck on your quest and I hope-"

"Thalia, do not say your goodbyes just yet," Artemis said.

"My Lady?"

"I want you to go with them, guide them on their quest. And that's an order," Artemis said and she gave a smile. Thalia gave a big smile and she nodded. The sun began to come up.

"Look away," Artemis directed us. We all looked away. A Maserotti Spyder appeared right in front of us.

A guy who looked seventeen came out of the car. He looked like Luke: sandy hair and tall, but he was friendlier and no scar.

"Well, well, well. Look who called, again! I know you can't get enough of me, sis. I understand," Apollo said.

Artemis sighed, "Apollo-"

"Don't speak little sister," Apollo said.

"Apollo! I need you to give these half-bloods a ride to Indiana."

"Sure. Wait...I feel a haiku coming along,"

Artemis gritted her teeth.

He cleared his throat.

"_Artemis calls me_

_Yet again, she needs my help,_

_She can't get enough."_

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Just take them." Apollo gave a big smile.

"Sure thing! I feel another haiku!"

"No!" we all shouted.

"You're right. I'll save this for when they complete their quest!"

Thalia, Connor, Annabeth, Jordan and I approached the Maserotti. "I don't think we are all going to fit," Jordan said.

"Oh, right," Apollo said, finally noticing. He got his car keys and he pressed the button. Instantly, the Maserotti transformed to a mini-van.

"Everybody aboard!"

I walked over to where Jordan was and I couldn't help but notice how she was staring at Apollo.

"Andy has been talking to me about how hot Apollo is, but I had no idea that he was this hot. It's a really good thing I'm dating Marcus, or I would so be having an affair with a god right now." she said, fanning herself.

"What? He's not that good looking, and wouldn't you rather be with someone like, I don't know...me?" I asked.

She looked me over, "Maybe, but I have to meet this Luke guy that Andy used to talk about non-stop. Then we'll see. Now shut up he's coming over here." she started straightening up her hair and clothes as Apollo came strolling over.

"Why hello. I don't believe I've met you before. And I think I would remember such a pretty face." he flirted with Jordan. I couldn't help but be little mad.

She smiled widely and batted her eyelashes, "I'm Jordan."

"Apollo, Lord Apollo." he said giving her a win and a kiss on the hand. He then walked off.

Jordan was frozen. "Oh my gods" she mumbled under her breath then raced over to Annabeth to tell her the news.

I think Apollo was now my least favorite god.

We all went inside the mini-van and we were off. I looked outside the window and I saw the goddess give a faint smile.

* * *

**I LOVE APOLLO!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! That's why i love this chapta! Please Review!**

**PERCY IS SMEXY1623**


	9. A friend gets claimed

**Sorry it's been a while since i updated! It's really hard for me to be packing AND writing the story, sorry again! **

**Discalimer: I don't own PJO**

We were about 500 feet in the air. "So what is this quest all about?" Apollo asked.

"We're looking for our friend, Andy," Annabeth said.

Apollo pushed a green button by the radio and got up and sat down between Connor and I. Thalia, Annabeth, and Jordan sat way in the back of the van. I guess they were just there because Thalia wasn't supposed to like boys. Apollo put his hands behind his head. "Who's he? I don't think that I ever heard of him before."

"It's a girl. Her real name is Andromeda," said Connor. "And, she's hot!"

Apollo smiled and put his right foot on his left knee. "Right, my little sister's daughter. I can't wait to meet her. Where is she?" I guess everyone found out that Andy's parent was Artemis. It was kind of obvious.

"She was kidnapped by Luke's men," I said.

"Oh. I see." Apollo got up and started controlling the car again.

There was a moment of silence. Until Annabeth got up and sat next to me. She whispered into my ear, "You've been having dreams, haven't you?"

I nodded.

"Tell me." She said. I explained the dreams about the weird golden arrow placed into her arm and the guy with no face.

She pursed her lips. "The arrow, that's one of Cupid's arrows. They must have stolen it."

"Wait, what?" I asked clueless.

"The arrow that they gave Andy, it's a sleeping arrow. It's one of Cupid's arrows. Only her 'true love' can wake her up." she put air quotes around "true love". To me, that sounds too lovey dovey.

"About a couple of minutes until we are over Wyoming." Apollo announced.

"I thought we were going to stop at Indiana," Jordan asked Apollo.

"Yeah, well I just thought that maybe I could give you guys some slack," he said and he gave a little wink at Jordan. She smiled and gave started turning a little red. We landed by a bus stop.

I was the last to leave and as I left, Apollo said to me, "Good luck, you'll need it. We'll be seeing each other soon." He smiled. Great, I thought to myself.

The car changed to my dream car and left. We sat on the bench that was by the bus stop. It was really hot outside and the bus was nowhere in sight. A few hours past.

"What time is it?" Annabeth groaned.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and I was about to tell her the time, but Jordan beat me to it. "12:45," Jordan said. She was right.

"Do you have a watch or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I made a sun dial," she said, pointing to the ground where there was a circle in the sand and a stick in the middle. It looked like something a preschooler would make in a sand box.

"A what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "A sun dial. It's first grade, Percy. First you have to make a circle, but you have to get an accurate diameter for the circle or it won't work. Then put a stick in the center. The trajectory of the sun beams will intersect with the stick and it will create a shadow. You look for north and then you can tell the time."

We were speechless, none of us could speak. Even Thalia was surprised.

"That's funny. I wasn't taught that until like sixth grade," I said.

Then a figure appeared above Jordan's head, an owl.

"What are you guys staring at?" Jordan asked unaware that there was a owl figure right above her head.

"You have been claimed. You are the Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom," Annabeth said.

Right as Annabeth said that, the bus came. We all went on. Nobody was really on the bus, just an old lady, a hobo looking guy, and a girl that was about the same age as me.

She wore some jeans and a blue shirt.

All of us sat in the back. I looked at Thalia. She looked angry and tense.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Her," she responded looking at the girl in the blue shirt. "What about her?" Annabeth asked.

"She an Argonaut. She's Lady Artemis's enemy."

"You don't know that for sure," Connor said.

"Oh? Look at her bracelet," Thalia directed. We all looked at her bracelet. It was a tan bracelet with symbols on it: Άςηοξαυτ. The symbols were ancient Greek and for some reason I could understand what it said. It said: Argonaut.

"Wow. That is really obvious," Jordan said.

"We have to get off this bus right now," Thalia said. Thalia got up and was about to walk up to the front of the bus until the bus driver hit the brake. Thalia came crashing back into her seat. I suppose it was the heat because I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at her, even though clearly it wasn't all that funny. We stooped and the girl with the blue shirt left the bus. More people came on board, so two of us went to a seat.

Me and Jordan sat together (yes!), Connor and Annabeth sat in one seat and Thalia sat by herself. As more people came on, a little girl sat next to Thalia.

"So, how do you like Thalia?" I asked.

"She's really cool, a bit odd, but I like her." Jordan said. Jordan and I didn't talk that much. She was mostly talking to Annabeth and Connor while I sat there and looked out the window. After a few hours, I felt something on my shoulders. I looked and it was Jordan's head. She was asleep. I put my arm around her and I kept on looking out the window, until finally my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	10. I drive in the back of a makeup truck

**Disclaimer:I dont own PJO**

The moment that I fell asleep, the dream started. I was on a rocky cliff in the middle of the ocean. Luke was sitting on a throne. He looked angry and frustrated. "You were supposed to stop them!" he yelled.

"I couldn't. They found out who I was," the invisible deep voice said.

He scratched his chin. "Just keep an eye on them and keep them as far away from here as possible."

Then I looked closer to the spot where the deep voice was coming from and I saw a figure. The figure was a girl, but not just any girl, it was the Argonaut that we had seen on the bus. She nodded and faded away.

For some reason, Andy wasn't chained to the rock. She was somewhere else, but I didn't know where.

Luke looked at the golden sarcophagus that held Kronos's remains from Tartarus. The rocky cliff faded away and so did my dream.

I awoke to someone shaking me. It was Annabeth. "It's about time you woke up, Seaweed Brain! We have to get off."

I got up from my seat and left the bus along with the others. I met up with Jordan, Thalia, and Connor with Annabeth behind me.

"What time is it on your 'sun dial', Jordan?" I asked, yawning.

"Ha, ha very funny, Percy. For your information, it is eleven o'clock at night, according to the clock tower," Jordan said sticking her tongue out at me like a little girl.

"What state are we in?" Connor asked.

"Colorado," Thalia said. We all looked at her back as she was reading a map on a billboard. We went next to her.

"So, what's next?" Jordan asked.

I looked around. There was an eighteen wheeler with the back open.

"I'll be right back," I told them. I ran behind the eighteen wheeler and over heard the trucker say into his cell phone, "You want me to do what?… but . . . yes ma'am…so, I go to Nevada?... okay ma'am," and he hung up. I went back and told them to follow me. We jumped in the back and it was completely dark after the guy closed the back.

"What's that smell?" Thalia complained.

"It smells like perfume," Jordan said.

"Does anybody have a flashlight or something?" Annabeth asked.

A flashlight was turned on and everything became clear. The first thing I saw was Connor holding the flashlight.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I 'borrowed' it from the convenient store," he said putting air quotes around borrowed.

"I told you not to steal anything," Annabeth nagged. Connor shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it's in my blood!"

"Oh my gods," Thalia said.

We all looked at her and found out what she was referring to. There were hundreds of boxes that said: _Make-Up _and _Exotic Perfumes _and all that fun?

"I bet you Aphrodite gave us this ride," she said.

Eventually, everyone went to sleep, except for Jordan and me. I didn't really want to go to sleep, not with these weird dreams, and I think Jordan just wanted to keep me company.

Jordan got up and went to the box that said: _Flavored Lip Gloss. _She opened it up and grabbed a small white and blue container. She closed up the box and sat back down by me. She opened the small container and stuck her finger inside of it, scooping out a big glob of lipgloss. I expected her to put it on her lips, but instead, she popped her finger inside her mouth, and licked it all off.

I stared at her.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm _eating!"_

"It's lip gloss."

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious!"

I just stared at her, watching her eat it with a disgusted look on my face. She noticed and stuck the small container up to my face. "Try it!" she pleaded. I shook my head. "It's blueberry!" That got me. I love blueberry. Plus I hadn't eaten since camp, and I was starving.

So, I sucked up my courage, and stuck my pinky in. I pulled it out and plopped it in my mouth. It wasn't very tasty, but I guess it wasn't as bad as that time my mom forgot to put sugar in the Christmas cookies.

"It's not that good." I told her.

She nodded her head. "You're right...It's delicious!"

I laughed and shook my head as I got some more.

"So, you're Poseidon's son, huh?" Jordan asked.

I nodded.

"How'd it happen?"

"You see, Jordan. When a boy and a girl _really_ love each other-"

She laughed and hit my shoulder "You're disgusting! And my dad already gave me that talk, thank you very much. I _meant_ how did you get claimed?"

So I told her the whole story. It somehow turned into pretty much my entire life. I told her of all three of the quests I'd been on, my life before all of this with my mom and Smelly Gabe, just everything.

I was just getting to the part where I heroically battled Atlas and saved the world once again, when we heard a loud rumbling sound, and we felt the truck stop. We woke everyone up and hid behind the boxes. Moments later, the door opened.


	11. Once again, i almost get killed

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO!!!!**

The driver stood there after he opened the door. Then a guy behind him yelled, "Hey, Robert! I need some help over her!"

Robert turned around to help the other guy out. The five of us snuck out of the truck before the dude turned around again. We were at a gas station and we went inside the convenient store. I don't know why we went inside; none of us had any money. Thalia looked at the maps that were on display.

"We're here," Thalia said pointing to the gas station sign on the map. "We need to go west. We are probably fifteen hours away, by walking." Conner and I groaned in unison, not wanting to walk anymore.

I looked to see where Jordan was and she was with Annabeth, laughing about something. That wasn't good. Annabeth was probably telling Jordan about the time I accidently went into the girls' bathroom, or that time when I was naked in the dining pavilion (long story). I walked over to them to see what was going on.

Even though I didn't know what they were laughing at, I laughed with them. When they noticed that I was laughing, they stopped.

"So, what were you guys laughing at?" I said nervously.

Annabeth and Jordan looked at each other and started laughing again, this time, even harder. As they passed me, Jordan patted my shoulder. We left the store and started walking west. As we walked, Thalia started telling stories about the battles Artemis, the Hunters, and she were in. I walked ahead of everyone until Jordan caught up with me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said still looking forward.

"Are you mad at me?" Jordan asked innocently.

I stopped and looked at her for a while.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?" I said finally. She smiled.

"For the whole laughing thing earlier."

I shook my head. "I'm not mad, just . . . What were you guys laughing at?"

She laughed once more, and smiled even wider. "Well, we were having an experiment."

"An experiment?"

Jordan nodded. "Annabeth said that you were strangley obsessed with me, and if you saw us laughing, you would come over to us, and start laughing like an idiot at nothing too." She giggled. "She was right."

"Am I really that much of a creep?" I questioned.

"Not _that_ much."

I smiled. Jordan went back to listen to Thalia's stories. About a couple hours later we entered some woods and we kept on walking.

* * *

It turned dark and we stopped to rest.

"I'll keep watch," I said.

Thalia nodded after she made the campfire. Everyone fell asleep. I took out my ball point pen and uncapped it. I studied Riptide's blade. Jordan came and sat next to me.

"Do you mind if I keep watch with you? I couldn't sleep." she asked.

I nodded my head.

"It's really beautiful, huh?" she said.

I looked at her.

"The stars. They're really pretty," she said looking up.

"Oh, right," I said, blushing slightly. I looked in her hands and saw she had her phone, once again, It was opened this time, to a picture. It was of a guy, about our age, and he looked like he belonged in an underwear ad. It was pretty obvious who this was. "Why do you like Marcus?"

"Why do you hate him?"she shot back, still not looking down from the sky.

"I asked you first."

She looked at me. "He makes me feel special and I really like him. He's sweet and nice, and he cares about me."

"He sounds like a loser to me," I said.

She punched me in my shoulder and started laughing.

"I think I would be a way better boyfriend than him," I said.

"Oh really?" Jordan asked.

I nodded.

"Well, maybe I can change my mind," she said, leaning closer to me. I leaned closer to her and we were about to kiss, but there was a loud snap behind us. We pulled away quickly and got up. I couldn't see what it was. Then a big black dog looking beast appeared.

"What is that," Jordan whispered.

"It's a hellhound."

I had Riptide in my hands.

"Go wake up Thalia," I told her and she ran to do what she was told.

The hellhound jumped on top of me knocking Riptide out of my hands. I really need to practice holding on to it.

I tried real hard to keep it from killing me. About a minute later an arrow whizzed past my ear. I looked and it was Thalia.

"Whose side are you on?!?!" I yelled..

"Excuse me! I just woke up!!!" she yelled back.

I threw the wild beast off of me and I ran as fast as I could away form it. I ran towards Thalia with the hellhound right on my back.

"What are you waiting for?!?!" I yelled.

Thalia was still in position to let the arrow go, but she never did. I ran up to a big tree and I turned around. Riptide was still where I dropped it. The hellhound got into 'jumping position'. As it jumped, an arrow went right into its stomach and it evaporated in the air.

I looked at Thalia who had her bow lowered.

"It's about time!" I shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thalia yelled back.

"It means that it was about time you killed it! I could've been killed!"

"Sorry!" she said and walked away.

Out of no where, Connor comes out with his sword.

"What happened?" He shouted.

"Nothing," I said and I went back to the campfire.

* * *


	12. San Francisco's the finish line

**WHOOOO!!!! CHAPTER 12!!!!!!! Nothing's special about this chapter, I'm just glad that the story is almost over!!!! PLease enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

The next morning we started walking again. Me and Thalia were officially not talking to each other. Annabeth, Connor, and Jordan were talking and laughing. After a while, Annabeth came over by me and we were ahead of everyone.

"Jordan told me what happened," she said.

I didn't answer her.

She got in front of me and I stopped walking.

"Thalia is really sorry and she feels really bad."

I walked around her.

She ran in front of me and I stopped again.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked, her voice getting louder.

"Me? Stubborn? She almost got me killed!" I shouted.

"But she didn't! It's not like she wanted you die! She's actually the one who saved you!"

I didn't answer. Maybe I _was_ being a little, tiny bit stubborn.

"And honestly, I don't like it when friends fight, so you should just stop being a girl, and go apologize!" she said and she went back with Jordan and Connor.

I thought about what Annabeth said and I went over to where Thalia was.

"Thalia," I started. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I was being stubborn and stupid, like usual. And in Annabeth's words, I was being a girl."

She didn't look at me or say anything.

"And thanks for saving me. You really showed that hellhound who's boss," I said smiling.

She looked at me and smiled. "I did, huh?"

We both laughed.

"So are we cool?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

Then everyone came up to us and started talking.

***

We walked for hours and hours and hours. We even ran a couple of times and it still felt like we were a thousand miles away from San Francisco.

"Wanna race?" Jordan asked.

"Na, not really," I said.

"Why not? Think that you might actually get beat by a girl?" she said.

"Ooooooh," Annabeth, Connor, and Thalia said in harmony.

Jordan smiled.

"Fine," I said.

We both got into running positions.

"From here to the lake behind that bush," she said.

I looked. That was a pretty long run.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"The real question, Percy, is: are _you_ sure _you_ can keep up?" There was another chorus of "Oooooh"s after that.

Annabeth shouted, "On your mark . . . get set . . . GO!"

Both of us started sprinting as fast as we could.

First I was ahead of Jordan, but then she went in front of me. I thought for sure she was going to win, but about five feet away, Jordan stopped immediately.

I had won.

I smiled at my victory and I went over to Jordan, who was still standing in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed in front of her. "It's the Golden Gate Bridge. It looks so beautiful. I've always wanted to come here." She stopped and looked at me. "Have you ever been here?"

I nodded. "This will be my third time."

"That's really cool," she said.

"You know what else is really cool?" I asked.

She looked at me. "What?"

"That I won the race!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, then punched my lightly in the shoulder.

Thalia, Connor and Annabeth finally came and they asked in unison, "Who won?"

I raised my hand.

"Ha! When you get the money, pay up," Connor said to Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes and we started walking over to the beach.

We looked out into the ocean. Nothing.

"Where is it?" Jordan asked.

"It's out there, we just can't see it," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think so," I said.

"You're the only one who can get there fast enough. You have to go," Thalia said.

"He can't go by himself. There might be monsters there that can kill him," Annabeth said.

"I'll go," I said.

They stared at me and Jordan asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and Annabeth said, "Well, you'll need this. Good luck Seaweed Brain." She handed me her Yankees cap.

Jordan came up to me and gave me a hug. "Be careful out there."

I smiled to myself and I went in the water.

* * *

**Awwwwww! They are so cute together! I am a HUGE Percabeth fan, but some people requested it to be a Percdan, so whatev. Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!**

**PERCY IS SMEXY1623**


	13. Chapter 13

**AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! (DRUMS) CHAPTER 13!!! Well idk if this was the chapter you were waiting for, but i was waiting for it! **

**Desclaimer: I dont own PJO!**

I went deep into the ocean, so deep that a normal person would die. I mostly saw fish and coral. As I swam I saw a huge rock that went above the water. I went to the surface and I saw a huge cliff, the one Andy was trapped in. I tried to figure out a way to get to the top. I put on Annabeth's cap on and I started climbing the cliff. I probably went rock climbing once or twice with my mom, but that was a _long _time ago.

I was probably halfway to the top when the rock my foot was on broke. I tried to find a rock near me to put my foot, but I couldn't. I was stuck. I looked to my left and a few feet away, was a place where I could continue climbing. I put out my foot to try to reach it but I couldn't. I swung my body to the left.

I almost had.

I swung even harder the next time and I reached it. I put my left foot on a rock first, then my arms and last my other foot and I started climbing again.

I reached the top and I saw about five Lastrygonian giants. Luke probably knew I was here. Thank gods Annabeth let me use her cap.

I walked past the Lastrygonian giants, making sure I didn't make any noise. I went inside a rock chamber and there, lying on a bed, was Andy.

I went up to her and I wondered how I was going to take her to back. I tried to pick her up.

"Wow, you're heavy," I whispered as I lifted her.

As I exited the chamber I hit Andy's head on one of the pillars.

"Sorry," I whispered to her.

When I left the chamber I didn't go to where I came in from. Instead, I was in another chamber, except, this chamber was a lot bigger. Across the chamber there was a throne looking chair, with a guy sitting on it. The guy was Luke. Even though I was invisible, I felt like he knew I was there.

"You really think I would fall for it, Percy?" Luke questioned.

I didn't answer. Maybe he was bluffing.

He got up from his chair and got his sword, Backbiter, out. I didn't think he was bluffing now. I put Andy down and I took off the cap. Luke started coming closer. I took out Riptide from my pocket.

As he was getting closer he lifted sword, as if he were going to hack me. I tried to be brave and I got ready to fight.

He swung his sword at me but I jumped back. Luke's sword and my sword were locked together until he pushed me down. I held on to Riptide real hard so it wouldn't fall from my hands. I got up really fast.

He swung again at me and he scratched my arm. Pain filled my upper arm. I didn't know if I would do it right, but I did a move that Luke taught me at my first year at Camp Half-Blood.

It worked. As he dropped his sword I kicked it all the way across the room. While Luke was holding his hand to ease the pain, I put Annabeth's cap in my pocket and I picked Andy up.

Behind me I could here Luke say, "Get him!"

I tried to concentrate on the ocean. I took a left and I was at the edge of a cliff. I looked behind me and I could see three Lastrygonian giants and two hellhounds coming after me.

I jumped and I plunged to the ocean.

I started swimming and I urged the waves to help me to go faster. As I was swimming I knew for sure that the Lastrygonian giants were following me. I saw something and I stopped. It was a Hippocampus, but I knew this one personally. It was Rainbow, the Hippocampus Tyson had named.

It came up to me.

"Can you take us to the beach?" I asked.

It whinnied and I took it as a yes. I hopped onto its back with Andy in my arms and we headed to the beach.

***

We finally arrived at the beach where Annabeth, Jordan, Thalia, and Connor were. I got off Rainbow.

"Thanks," I told it.

It whinnied again and it entered the ocean again.

Everyone starting rushing over. I laid Andy on the sand. I put my hand over the scratch Luke had made. "We have a little company, so wake her up quick," Jordan said looking at the giants coming from the ocean.

I thought about what Artemis told me and I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

We all looked at Connor, but he just sat there.

"Well, kiss her!" Annabeth yelled.

Connor leaned over and gave Andy a kiss. Nothing happened.

There was a knot in my throat. Connor wasn't the guy. I wondered. . .

Everyone looked over to the giants. Quickly, I leaned over and gave Andy a kiss. About a second later she shot up. Everyone looked back at her again.

"Andy, are you okay?" Jordan asked.

"My head hurts a lot," Andy said putting her hand to her head.

"Sorry," I said.

Nobody knew what I meant and nobody cared.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"We'll explain later," Annabeth said.

The giants were on the beach about ten feet away from us.

"I don't have Xphilos with me," Andy said.

"Who's Xphilos?" I asked.

"My sword," she replied.

I felt my pocket and I took out her MP3 player/sword. "Here," I said.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I really think we should start kicking some Lastrygonian but right now," Thalia said.

We all got out our weapons out and we charged.

* * *

**WHOOOO!!! I like this chapta 'cause this is the part where i-well my character comes in!!!**

**PERCY IS SMEXY 2316**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am almost done with the story!!!! Thanks to all the people that encourage me and to Future for helping me out with this story! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

It was three against six. Thalia worked with Andy, Jordan worked with Annabeth, and Connor worked with me. I thought for sure that we would beat these Lastrygonian giants easily, but I've been wrong before. It was getting dark and we hadn't even made a scratch on them. These were tough giants. All we did was dodge the giants' hits. There was no chance for us to attack.

One of the giants hit Thalia and she went crashing into a rock. The Lastrygonian came up to her. It opened its mouth and a flying bronze arrow whizzed in. The monster fell to the ground and disintegrated. Andy shouldered her bow and ran to help Thalia up.

A Lastrygonian picked me up while I was distracted by Thalia and Andy. The other Lastrygonian stopped what it was doing and came over.

"Mmm . . . tasty dinner. I get first bite," the one holding me said.

It opened its mouth, ready to eat me, but I yelled, "Wait!"

It closed its jaw and looked at me.

"How come you get the first bite? Why doesn't he take it?" I didn't know what I was doing, but I went with it.

"Small boy has point," the other one said. "I want first bite."

They started yelling and fighting with each other.. The giant let go of me and I fell on the sand. They got out their swords and started to fight, not paying any more attention to us.

"We still need to kill them," Annabeth exclaimed.

Jordan was spacing out.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She pointed to a large rock. "If one of us can climb that rock we can jump on their backs and kill them."

"Sounds, good to me," Thalia said.

"But, wait, who is going to go up there?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. "Why does it have to be me?" I asked. "Andy, why don't you do it?"

"Sorry buddy. Can't climb for the life of me. And I was just the damsel in distress. I shouldn't have to be doing anything riht now."

"What do you mean you can't? You're Artemis's daughter," I shouted.

She made a face at me. "You're the one who climbed that tall cliff to save me, and last I heard, it was _your _quest! You're the leader!" she added.

"Yes, and I'm leading by saying that _you _should climb it!"

Annabeth had had enough. "Will one of you just go already!!"

"Fine," I said defeated. I pointed at Andy. "And I liked it better when you weren't here!" She just stuck her tongue out at me. How rude!

I started to climb the huge rock with Riptide in my hands. As soon as I got to the top I looked down. If I fell, it would be the end of me. I looked over at the two Lastrygonian giants, who were still fighting, and I waited for the Lastrygonian to come closer to the rock so I would have a better chance of landing on its back. When the chance came, I jumped. As I held on for my life, I jabbed Riptide into the giant's back. The giants fell on top of the other giant, stabbing his sword into his stomach, and they both fell to the ground and disintegrated. Everyone came rushing towards me. Jordan helped me up and said, "Nice going." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You guys can be lovey dovey on our way _back _to camp, 'cause some people might have seen that and the cops will be here in a little bit. Honestly I don't want to stick around to be questioned," Andy told us.

"She's got a point," Annabeth agreed. We started walking to where we came from. Connor and Andy were walking beside each other, Annabeth and Thalia were talking about girl things and Jordan and I were walking together.

"They're a cute couple, huh?" Jordan asked looking at Andy and Connor, who were holding hands now.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Jordan asked me.

I didn't want to tell her what I did.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I know something's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Tell me what's wrong with you right now, Perseus Jackson, unless you want me to take a sword and run you through with it!"

"How do you know my real name?"

"Annabeth."

I sighed, and grumbled, "Annabeth."

"Now quit trying to change the subject, and tell me what's wrong with you!"

I sighed once more. There really was no way to stop her now. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise," she said.

"Okay," I started. "I kinda, sorta kissed Andy becau-"

"You what!?!" Jordan shouted, cutting me off. "You kissed her?!?!"

"You said that you wouldn't get angry" I said.

"How could you kiss her!?! How could she kiss you!?! Even after I told her... That little female dog!"

"It wasn't Andy's fault, and you didn't let me finish!"

"No, I think I've heard enough," she said and walked away. About a few feet away she turned around and siad in a shaky breath with tears running down her face, "I can't believe I actually liked you."

Andy bumped into me, with Connor holding her hand. "Oh, sorry Percy," she said.

"Umm, Andy can I talk to you for a minute?" I said.

"Yeah sure," she said. We both looked at Connor.

"Oh, privately. Gotcha." He gave a little kiss on Andy's cheek and left.

Andy smiled and put her hand on her cheek. "What's up? And where'd Jordan go?"

"She's mad at me. And you. Mostly me, but you too." I said.

"Me? Why me? What did I do?" she asked.

I sighed. "She's mad cause I told her that I kissed you."

She gave a little chuckle. "No, seriously. Why is she mad?"

"She's mad because I told her that I kissed you," I said again getting a little frustrated.

She punched me in the arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For lying to her like that. You never kissed me you dirty liar. Do you like telling her lies, Little Larry Lies-a-lot?"

"I didn't lie to her, and yeah, I kinda did kiss you." I told her what had happened on the beach and how Jordan reacted when I told her.

"Oohh," she said, finally realizing. She bit her lower lip. "You have to promise to tell no one, especially Connor. This has to stay between you, me and Jordan."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Andy said holding out her pinky.

I smiled. "Pinky promise."

"I'll go and take care of Jordan...hopefully." She smiled and ran to go talk to Jordan.

I waited for Thalia, Annabeth, and Connor to catch up and we started to talk. Minutes later Andy came up to me..

"Can I borrow Percy for a minute?" she asked them like I was there property.

"You can borrow me," Connor said with a slight smile.

"You're so sick, Connor!" Annabeth shouted.

"I'm sick? I'm not the one who was thinking that you dirty minded person . . ." Connor and Annabeth started arguing.

"What for," Thalia asked, getting to the actual point.

"He, Jordan, and I need to have a talk." She said.

"Oooooo" she said like little kids used to do in 2nd grade when I was called to the principal's office, which was pretty much everyday. "Good luck. I'll try to stop them from killing each other," she said. I followed Andy, until we caught up with Jordan. I was kinda scared of Jordan now. Maybe she would have been really mad at me and beat me up or run me through with that sword she was talking about using earlier.

Andy went beside Jordan. When nothing happened Andy nudged Jordan's side.

Jordan spoke in a low soft voice. "Sorry for being a butthead and for yelling at you. I shouldn't have made quick assumptions, and should've listened to your reasons why"

They looked at me, expecting an apology from me, but I didn't want to start another fight. "And I'm sorry for kissing Andy?" I said, making it sound more as a question than an actual 'sorry'.

"Apology accepted," Jordan said slightly smiling. I guess it's my irresistable charm.

"Alright!" Andy shouted. She put one arm around me and the other over Jordan. "You see? This is way better than fighting, am I right?" She took her arms off of us and quickly said, "I'll leave you two love birds alone," and she ran to the others. We both started blushing like crazy.

As we started walking alone, there was an awkward silence between us. Jordan came up with the most random thing. "Do you like cheese?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said with a small chuckle.

"I think cheddar is probably the best."

"That or jack cheese."

"Yeah, jack's pretty good. Have you ever tried pepper jack?"

"No. I didn't like all the different colors and stuff. And I always thought it was too spicy when I was little."

"Me too."

Before I knew it we were talking about weird things and laughing at our stupid questions and answers. We had to stop walking after a while, seeing as the others were no where in sight. We decided to see who could climb a tree faster. Apparently, she could. Annabeth and Thalia caught up to us.

"Where's Connor and Andy?" Jordan asked.

"Beats me. They said they would catch up with us," Thalia said.

"I wonder what they're doing," Annabeth said and soon enough we all started to laugh.

"I wonder too," someone said behind us. We all looked to see who it was, and as soon as we saw her angry expression, we went quiet. It was Artemis. She was alone and her arms were crossed. As soon as we saw who it was Andy and Connor showed up laughing and looking lovey dovey at each other. Artemis turned around and even though I couldn't see, I knew her face was red with anger. She was probably mad at Andy for hanging out with a guy and Andy knew it too.

Andy wiped the smile off of her face and the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Oh crap."


	15. Who knew Artemis was a hypocrite

**HOLA!!! Sorry i haven't been writing, my computer is really stupid and slow. Thanks to everyone who commented my story! Please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

We all decided to camp out. Well, not really. Artemis made us. We were sitting around the campfire, while Artemis was giving Andy a lecture. I could hear Artemis yelling, "Men are the worst thing that could happen! Why would you do this?!?" I looked over at Andy. She had her hand on her forehead, but she didn't look sad, mad or anything. She actually looked . . . bored, like she had gone through this a million times before.

"She's really strict," Thalia said while handing me a bag of fruit. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. "She once got mad at a Hunter for buying a Mr. Potato Head, instead of the Mrs. version. It didn't go so well," she said.

"How bad?" I said swallowing the apple.

She looked at me. "The Hunter started to cry."

"Wow," Jordan said. "I always liked the boy potato. Mrs. Potato Head always seemed a bit sexist to me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"But Andy will never cry," Annabeth said. "That's for sure."

I looked over at Andy again and this time _she _was yelling at Artemis.

I looked at Connor and he looked really nervous. After a moment of silence Andy just ran away from where we were and Artemis came over to us.

It felt awkward to be near Artemis now. Maybe she would start yelling at _us._

"I'm gonna go find Andy," Jordan said.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Me too," Connor said.

"No, you are staying," Artemis said to Connor.

Connor sat back down and me and Jordan started walking away quickly.

We finally found her sitting on a rock beside a little creek. I took a step towards her and she looked back at us. She looked really angry.

"Maybe we should leave her alone. She looks mad and getting killed really wasn't on my schedule for today," I whispered to Jordan.

"Stop being a wussy, Percy," she said.

"I'm not mad and I won't hurt you," Andy told us.

Jordan gave that face that said _I told you so_ and she went and sat next to her. She patted her on the back and took something out of her pocket and gave it to her. Andy gave Jordan a hug and Jordan got up.

She walked past me.

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," she said.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'm going back to the fire. I am freezing my butt off." She glared at me before leaving. "And no kissing," she said.

I smiled. "No kissing, I promise." After she was out of view, I went and sat next to Andy who was tying knots into a piece of grass.

"So I-"

"My mom is such a hypocrite," Andy said cutting me off. "First she says 'Don't date guys. Guys are gross' but then she goes with my dad! Why all of a sudden she starts caring about who I date?"

"Okay?" I said. "I really don't know how to respond to that."

She smiled. She got out a white lip gloss, opened it, put it on her lips and licked it off. I starred at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"What is with you girls and lip gloss? Last time I checked, you were supposed to wear it, not eat it. You are the second person I have seen do that."

"It's vanilla, my favorite," she said. She held it up to my face. Deja vu much? "You know you want some." I couldn't help myself. That blueberry one from last time was pretty good. The vanilla wasn't nearly as good, but I liked it.

"Is Connor your first boyfriend?"

She started laughing like crazy. I looked at her, confused. Once she noticed my face she quit laughing. "Oh, you were serious?" I nodded my head yes, still a bit perplexed. "No. He's probably my fifteenth. I think Jordan's up to fifteen too. Wait, no. I think she said Marcus was number twelve. She lets them down easy, which always takes longer."

"Wow," I said.

"You could be number 13, you now?" she said, with that all knowing smile. I was probably as red as a tomato.

She laughed and got up from her seat on the rock.

"Where are you going?"

"To Taco Bell to get a Mexican Pizza," she said sarcastically. "Duh, I'm going to the campfire. I now understand the whole Seaweed Brain thing." she mumbled the last part under her breath.

I got up too and started walking with her.

When we got to the campfire, tents were already put up and everyone was ready to go to sleep. Connor came up to Andy and whispered something to her ear. With a smile and a nod from her, he left to go into our tent.

Shortly after, I followed and pretty much everyone else did too. I was tired but I couldn't sleep at all, not after all the madness of the day.

After about half an hour of just laying there, twiddling with my thumbs, and thinking of what Aphrodite would look like in a bikini, I heard Connor get up and saw him peek outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"SHHHHH!" he said. "I'm meeting Andy outside. Now shush, unless you want us to get into mega, uberl trouble with Artemis . . . again." He unzipped the tent and met her by the fire. I looked at them and couldn't help but think to myself _What if it wasn't Connor? What if it was me? _I rolled onto my side and finally fell asleep with a final image of the goddess of love looking very hot in a swimsuit on the beach.

My dream was on the _Princess Andromeda. _Luke had a white cloth wrapped around his hand and he looked really pissed. He was mumbling something to himself. Out of nowhere, he shouted out, "Aurora!"

Then a figure shimmered in front of him. It was the Argonaut that we saw on the bus. "Yes," she said with an annoyed tone.

"It's your lucky day. You have a chance to get your revenge on Andromeda."

Aurora put on a mischievous smile and faded away. I woke up to very annoying giggling and a familiar voice saying, "Oh my gods! He has a six pack!" followed by some more giggling. My eyes shot open. Hovering above my face was Jordan and Andy.

"Good morning!" they sang in harmony.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Jordan shouted way too loudly for this early in the morning. She tussled a hand in my hair, making it even more messier then it already was.

"You gotta get up!" Andy said throwing my shirt in my face.

Right before they left my tent, Jordan stopped and had to share her thoughts. "Nice boxers, by the way. Are those little seahorses?" This caused even _more _giggling.

"Get out!" I yelled, while throwing a pillow at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and finaly left.

After putting on my shirt, and some pants, I went outside.


	16. Enemies

**Thinking if i should make a sequal to this story or just leave it as it is, and i honestly cannot choose. So i'm going to asking my fans (if i got any) if i should or shan't. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

As soon as I stepped outside I noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Why are we up so early?" I asked while yawning.

"We got a long day ahead of us. Didn't Chiron want us back today?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but it's impossible to get there today. We're still in California-" I stopped. "How did you know that he wanted us back today? He only told me."

"I have my sources," she said."Or, is it just because . . . I'm _psychic!?!"_

I rolled my eyes at her. Andy passed by me, but I stopped her.

"Do you know a girl named Aurora?" I asked.

Her face grew with anger. "You must be out of your loving mind to say that name to me. Let me tell you something, don't ever, ever for never ever say that name to me ever again," she said and walked away. Right before she was out of sight, she turned back around. "Ever!!!"

"What was that about? I just asked her if she knew her."

"Andy and Aurora are the worst of enemies. Aurora's mom was defeated by Artemis and now Aurora has been planning revenge on Andy," Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

I looked over at Artemis and Andy. She was giving Andy something wrapped in a brown cloth.

When they were done we all huddled together.

"Well, I guess you guys should be on-" Artemis stopped.

"Mother?" Andy said.

"Cover you eyes," she said between her teeth.

We all did what she said. About a few minutes later we heard somebody say, "Hey Sis!"

We all uncovered our eyes and saw a guy standing out of the sunroof. It was Apollo.

"Nobody asked for you, Apollo!" Artemis shouted.

"Why is she so upset?" I asked Andy.

"She doesn't want me meeting him. I don't blame her, I mean, have you seen him?" she said.

Apollo answered back to Artemis, "I know, but I just wanted to see if they needed any help getting back to their camp."

Artemis glared at him. "Fine. Thalia, we have to go."

Thalia nodded and said goodbye to all of us. She came up to Andy to say goodbye.

"Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much," Andy said.

"It's okay, we'll see each other again, right?" Thalia asked.

"For shizzle," she said. Andy gave Thalia a hug and Artemis and Thalia left. The five of us went up to Apollo.

"Hello, young campers!" he said while getting out of his car and giving each of the girls a wink, which cause a giant chorus of giggles. "You must be, Andy."

"You can call me Andromeda, if you want," Andy said in a girly voice and putting on a big smile.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Andromeda." He looked at Connor. "You were right, she is hot." He looked back at Andy. "Well, let's get going," he said and he pushed the button on his car keys. It turned into a blue mini van.

"Do you want to sit in the passenger's seat?" he asked Andy.

Andy, speechless, nodded.

When Apollo went into the driver's seat, Andy went over to Jordan and Annabeth.

Many excited squeals later, Jordan managed to say, "You are so lucky!" I rolled my eyes. What's so great about Apollo, anyway? I mean he's just a god, and hot, and can control the sun, and is immortal, and wow, this could go on forever. I was getting sick, sick of Apollo.

"All I need to say is that he needs to stay away from Andy," Connor told me. I smiled and we got into the mini van.

Annabeth and Jordan sat in the two seats in the back, me and Connor sat behind the driver and the passenger seat.

I heard a beep go off in the back. I turned my head to see what it was. It was Jordan's phone. She opened her phone and her face went pale. She closed it and looked at me. _What? _she mouthed while giving me a death glare. I shook my head and looked forward.

"Can we listen to music? I haven't heard any these past couple of days," Andy said.

"Sure thing, sweet stuff," Apollo said and he turned on the radio.

After a while of listening to this song I started to like it.

"What's this song called?" I asked.

"Move Along by The All-American Rejects," Andy said immediately.

During the ride we talked and tried to name the songs that played on the radio. Nobody really sang, except for Andy. She sang to all the songs, which nobody really mind, since she sang pretty good.

By the time we got to New York it was about five o'clock. Apollo dropped us about a mile from where Camp was. When we landed I couldn't wait to get off. Everyone got off including Apollo.

"Here we are, New York." Apollo said.

He went up to Annabeth, Andy and Jordan and gave them each a little kiss on the cheek. I literally had to hold Connor back for a second, and I won't lie, I felt like going up to the god and punching him in the face. He came back to Andy and took a ring off his finger and gave it to her. "Here's a welcome home present," he said and winked at her. I had to hold Connor back, once again.

He went inside his car and took off. Andy put on the ring and we started to walk to camp.

"Do you guys want to have a race?" Andy asked.

We all agreed. "From here to camp," Annabeth said.

"On your marks, get set, GO!!" Andy announced and we took off.

We all met up at Camp Boundaries. It was a tie between the three girls.

They gave each other a high-5.

"We won, we won, we won, oh yeah," they sang together.

"In your faces!" Andy said.

I felt so embarrassed that I lost to three girls.

During their victory someone said, "Andromeda Cynthia Rose, is that you?"

They all stopped and Andy's smile wore out slowly and her face went serious.

"Aurora," she mumbled. She turned around. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet a guest?" Aurora asked innocently.

"I'm not greeting a guest, I'm greeting a royal pain in my a-"

"Did your mother teach you any manners?" she said, cutting Andy off.

"I know that yours didn't," she shot back. Aurora gave Andy _the look. _"Look Aurora, this has been going on for years, and now _I'm _going to end it."

She got out her sword and went up to Aurora.


	17. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long long long time. My computer got a virus and supposibly i'm the one who did it (but i didnt) so we had to wait a while t get it fixed. Now it's going slower than ever! Stupid Computer! UGH! Well, anywho, the point is that i updated! So please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, i don't own PJO, sadly.**

Once Aurora saw that Andy was armed she took out her own sword and they were headed towards each other. I noticed that there was green stuff on Aurora's sword: poison.

"I'm rooting for Andy," Conner said.

Jordan had that 'you're such an idiot' face on. "Who else would you root for?"

"We have to do something," I told Annabeth.

"We can't. It's there fight." She looked at me. "Somebody needs to get Chiron, just in case Andy . . .," she said, her voice trailing off.

"I'll go," Connor said and he ran off.

I looked over at Andy and Aurora and they were already fighting.

Behind me I could hear Jordan ask Annabeth, "Who's stronger?"

Annabeth took a while to respond. "It's really hard to say."

Andy and Aurora locked swords and Aurora did this move making Andy's sword fly out of her hands and making it out of sight. I felt helpless just standing there, not able to do anything. I was sure Andy was done for good. I looked at Annabeth and Jordan behind me and they looked nervous.

I looked back at the fight and Andy pushed her to the ground. Aurora's sword was about three feet away from where she fell and she was struggling to get it. Andy stuck her hand out as if she were waiting for something to come to her. A few seconds later her sword appeared in her hand. When she was going to stab it into Aurora, so I thought, Aurora got hold of her own sword and they stabbed each other at the exact same time.

It was hard to see who was alive. There was a knot in my throat. Jordan came up to me trying to see if Andy was okay. When she couldn't see, she started running towards them.

"Jordan!" I shouted, but she kept on running. She put her hand to her mouth and I knew it wasn't good. Me and Annabeth ran like crazy over to her, but it felt like time was slowing down. When we got there Andy was sitting down with Aurora's sword stabbed into her shoulder, about an inch deep. She grabbed the grip and pulled it out. She started swearing like a sailor. When she got to her feet she fell unconscious.

Just then Chiron came and time sped up again. "We have to get her to the infirmary," he said and we picked her up and put her on his back. He galloped away as fast as he could.

I looked to see where Aurora was, but she was no where to be found.

"I hope she'll be alright," Annabeth said.

"She will," I said softly.

And we walked into camp.

About an hour or two passed and we were doing the same usual things we did everyday at Camp. I tried to look for Jordan, but I couldn't find her. On my way back to my cabin, I finally saw talking on her phone.

"Ha! I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you were this much of an idiot! No, we cannot still be friends. Why? Now you're asking why? Wow. And to think you couldn't be any stupider. I'm not friends with douche bags, that's why!" she shouted. I saw tears rolling down her cheek. She hung up and started walking toward the creek. I followed. (I know what you're thinking. What a stalker! But I'm not a stalker . . . on weekdays.) She sat down where we had almost kissed and I saw tears running down her cheek.

"Hey!" I said, as I sat next to her.

Quickly, she wiped her tears. "Ello guvna!" she replied, with a not-so-good British accent.

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

She smiled, forgetting about what upset her earlier, and kept on talking like Simon Cowell. "What? Do you not like my British accent?"

"Why are you talking like you should be going to Hogwarts, instead of Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned.

"Because British people are just plain sick!" she shouted with her voice now back to normal.

"What happened to my mate with the British accent?" I asked, with an even worse accent then hers.

Jordan rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, Percy? Mate is Australian, not British." She had an accent once more, "I'm your chap, not your mate!"

I rolled my eyes at her this time. "You don't seem like an Athena kid to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't act like Athena's your mom. Well, yeah, you're a super brainiac, but your personality is more fun, and exciting then most of the kids from cabin 6. You seem more like an Apollo-er to me." I explained.

It was silent for a little while, but Jordan broke it, with an amusing glance towards me. "Are you suggesting that Athena and Apollo had a threesome?"

"_What?"_ She just laughed her butt off. "You have a very nasty mind for a 14 year old girl." I pointed out.

Jordan just flipped her hair like she was so glad I noticed and said, "Yeah. I know."

Another silence came, but this time I broke it. "You said you liked to cook, right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked with a questioning expression on her face.

"I think Demeter might have thrown a few moves in there as well."

We both cracked up at that. "You have just as nasty a mind as I do, mister!" she said, hitting me on the shoulder.

"Yes, but you started it!"

"Na uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"You hinted at it!" she said as she stood up. I followed suit and stood up as well. She leaned in close to my face and whispered, "I'm telling."

I was shocked. I hadn't been 'told on' since I was seven. She started walking away, but I stopped her. "Telling who, what?"

Jordan turned around so she was facing me and she had a mischievous smirk on her mouth. "Telling my mother that you said she had a foursome with Apollo, Demeter, and my dad."

"First off, you sound like a little preschooler and it's pretty funny, and slightly attractive at the same time. Second, go ahead! I'll just tell on you too!"

"For what?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"For...for...for nothing." I said, defeated. "You're too much of a goodie-twoshoes to get into trouble."

"You think I'm a goodie-twoshoes?"

"I _know _you're a goodie-twoshoes."

"I can get into trouble! I break rules!"

"The one where you wait half an hour before getting into the pool, after eating, doesn't count!"

"It's actually an hour," she corrected, "but I do break rules!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"  
"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Kiss me!"

Jordan was silent now, and a bit shocked. "That was about the most random thing I've ever heard, Percy."

I shook my head. "There's some like unspoken rule saying that kids of Athena aren't supposed to be my friend at all, because of who my dad is. You know, Poseidon didn't have enough time to bring Medusa all the way over to his temple, after their date at BF Changs and things were getting hot and spicy and being stuck in traffic doesn't really bring up the mood, so he just brought her to Athena's temple. Well, apparently, Athena had some sort of thing for my dad, because when she saw Poseidon and Medusa getting it on in her temple, she got all jealous and-"

She just laughed at me and rolled her eyes. "That's not the story."

"Who cares, it's just that kissing me would be about one of the biggest no-no's ever in your mom's mind. So if you're such a bad girl, you'd kiss me right here, right now."

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Hmm. Then it looks like somebody is a bit of a goodie-two shoes," I said pointing to her, "and somebody else," I pointed to myself this time, "won this bet!"

She glared at me. I expected her to pimp slap me or something, but she just grabbed a wad of my shirt and pulled me to her, so that our lips were touching. At first it was a bit forceful and not very hot, but then she unhooked her hand from my shirt and brought both of them to the back of my neck, while I put my hands around her waist. When we finally pulled away from each other, due to the lack of air, I smiled at her, and she gave me a small smile back, but she also looked immensely grossed out.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're my cousin!" she said, disgusted, but I could tell she was kidding.

"Shut up," I told her as we went in for another kiss.

Finally we pulled away. "And I'm your cousin second removed. Get your facts straight, girl!"

We walked back to the cabins holding hands. We saw Andy outside her cabin holding a towel and a shampoo bottle. She turned and saw us. On her injured arm was a sling and a few cuts accompanied her face. She smiled.

"Well, well, well," she said with her one good arm on her hip.

Jordan laughed a little but got serious. "Marcus called. He broke up with me. And on Valentine's Day. How sweet?"

She gasped. "That punk ass!" she shouted. "He's gay. I know it! As soon as we get back to school, I'm so spreading a rumor that I saw him making out with Robert in the boys bathroom."

"I wanna help! We could put rainbows and Jonas Brother stickers all over his locker. Oh! And during gym, we could totally steal his clothes and give him a pair of skinny jeans and one of those shirts that say, 'I'm gay, and I'm proud'!" Jordan yelled, a bit too enthusiastically. **(I am not trying to offend any people in any. I am sorry if i do, please just tell me and i'll fix it. Sorry if i did hurt or offend any people in any way.)**

"Chicka chicka ya!" Andy shouted as they gave each other a high-5.

"You guys are evil." I pointed out.

"And you're just now figuring this out?" Jordan asked.

Andy rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I'm happy for you guys."

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked.

Andy nodded. "A few scratches here and there. My arms broken again, but I'll be alright."

"Whoa, wait," I said. "Again?"

"Yeah, this is probably my sixth broken bone."

"Wow," I said.

"I'm crazy, I know. I'm going to go take a shower, 'cause I do not smell good right now," she said laughing.

She left and me and Jordan walked around the camp.


	18. Pranks

**Alright! The second to last chapter! Whoo! Yeah. I have nothing else to say so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

As we walked we saw Annabeth and Anthony laughing and talking. I was happy for them, I guess. Everything seemed to be in place. I saw somebody running over to us from a distance. I squinted to see who it was. Grover.

He finally reached us, breathing heavily.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, where have you been? You missed a heck of a quest," I told him.

"I've been searching for Pan. I'm so close," he said, "I can feel it.

"That's great Grover," I said patting him on the back.

Soon enough Annabeth came up to us.

"Hey Grover," she said.

Grover gave her a wave.

Out of nowhere, Travis from the Hermes cabin ran up to us like a mad man and hid behind us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I pulled a prank on Andy," he said chuckling.

"WHAT!?!" Annabeth yelled. "Are you tired of living?!? Everyone knows not to pull a prank on Andy!"

I laughed, but then Andy came stomping over to us. She was wearing black basketball shorts with a gray sweatshirt, her hood up.

"Where is Travis?" she said in her sweet voice.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

She pulled back her hood. I expected her to be bald or something, but no, her hair was a bright baby blue. I biting down on my tongue so hard, I could taste blood.

"This is what happened," she said.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth and Jordan said together.

We all sidestepped, revealing Travis. Her face got angry and she went up to him. She grabbed a wad of his shirt and they were nose to nose.

"Listen and listen good. Just because you're Connor's brother, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. And if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open." She let go of his shirt and Travis stepped back quickly.

"I'm not scared."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Travis just turned around and ran.

"Bye," Andy said.

"Wow. Are you eally gonna get him back?" Jordan asked.

"No. I was just scaring him so he won't do it again."

"That was really good acting," I said.

"Gracias," she said smiling.

Then everything fell silent.

"I should be getting back to Anthony," Annabeth said and left quickly.

"I have to go see someone," Grover said slowly.

"Who?" Andy asked.

"A friend," and he left.

"Okay? So, do you have your stuff ready? We leave tomorrow."

Jordan nodded.

There was another moment of silence between us.

Connor came up to us. "Hey, have you guys seen And-" he looked at Andy. "Whoa! What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Anyway I wanted to give you this a few days ago, but I wanted it to be on Valentines Day." He got out a silver gold necklace that had gold heart with a diamond in the middle. He put it in her hands.

"Beckondorf, helped me with it so-" but before he could finish Andy put her hands on his neck and kissed him. "I love it. Thank you." And they went for another kiss.

I nudged Jordan, telling her that we should leave them alone.

It was getting late and everyone was going into their cabins before the Harpies came out. We stopped at the Athena cabin.

"I guess this is it," Jordan said.

"I guess so."

"I had a really great time, getting to know you," she said.

I nodded. We just stood there, quiet. All of a sudden the cabin door to the Athena cabin opened and Annabeth was standing there. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Are you guys going to stand there all night or what?"

Jordan shook her head and gave a little chuckle and went inside. She shut the door behind her. "Okay. Goodnight to you too," I said to no one.

As I was about to leave the door opened up again and Jordan came out. She ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." And she went back in side. I just stood there, smiling to myself.

I heard someone cough beside me. I looked to the right and saw Andy, her cabin was right next to the Athena cabin. Her blue hair was pulled back and her sling was off. She had these glasses on that were so nerdy that I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Hello."

"Hi," I said awkwardly. I walked so I was facing her. I looked behind her into her cabin. It was a mess. Clothes were every where, it looked like a tornado had hit.

"What's with the glasses?"

She looked insulted. "They're my glasses. I've worn my contacts for over a week and my eyes hurt, so I put my glasses on."

"Oh. Sorry." I scratched the back of my head.

She smiled and went up to me and gave me a hug with her one arm.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"A thanks for saving me. You're a great friend."

"Um, you're a great friend too, I guess." She gave a little laugh and gave me a little punch in the arm.

"You better get going." And she went inside her cabin.

I walked into my cabin, before the Harpies could eat me. I sat on my bunk. A lot of things had happened that day: fights, pranks, etc.

I looked at the fountain in the corner. Maybe this would be a good time for me to send an Iris message to my mom. I approached the fountain and saw a drachma lying at the bottom. I fished it out and put it in the mist.

"Oh, Iris, please accept my offering." The drachma dissapeared.

"Sally Jackson, Manhattan, New York," I said and her image appeared. She was sitting on the couch watching TV with a popcorn bowl in her lap.

"Mom!" She jerked and looked around and saw me. A smile appeared on her face.

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"How are you? How's Annabeth?"

"I'm fine and she's fine too."

"So what have you been doing at camp?"

"I was assigned to this quest to save my friend, Andy from Luke."  
"Oh, sounds exciting." I nodded.

"Can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Of course. It really is getting late, and we both should be going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. I love you."

"Bye, love you too" I said and she waved her hand over the mist. I went back to my bunk and laid down. Soon enough my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	19. Let's just kiss and say goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO for the last time people!**

My eyes opened to the next morning. I pushed the covers off of me and I stepped outside of my cabin. It was early, people were still probably sleeping. I walked past the Big House and Chiron was there.. He looked as if he was waiting for me all night. I walked up to him.

"I heard the quest went well," he said to me.

I nodded in agreement. Then I thought back to the kiss with Andy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I didn't wasn't sure if I should tell him.

"When the Oracle said that only Andy's true love could wake her up, and we all thought it was Connor, but when he kissed her nothing happened."

He nodded, signaling me to keep going.

"But when _I _kissed her, she woke up." I had just broken my pinky promise to Andy.

He just stood there nodding. I waited for him to say something.

"I honestly do not know what to say. Love is always changing so don't worry too much about it."

I nodded and behind me I could hear Mr. D's voice shouting, "Chiron, old pal, can you come here for a second?"

Chiron took a deep breath in and galloped of to Mr. D. I was standing there, alone, hoping that it was a mistake.

I walked towards the beach to think and to kill some time since it was still really early.

When I reached the beach I saw Andy sitting down all alone. A book was in her lap the waves crashing onto her feet. She looked the same way she did the last time I saw her, with her nerdy glasses, sling on her shoulder. She was gazing out into the horizon, not even noticing that I was there. I wanted to go back, but I kept on going.

By the time I was a foot away she saw me and closed her book.

"Hola amigo!"

I looked at her, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "That's Spanish for 'Hi friend'."

I sat next to her. She was holding the book against her chest.

"What's that?"

She looked at the book as if she barely noticed it was there.

"My journal."

"Oh," I said. "So where do you live?"

"Stalker," she accused. I smiled. "No. You said that you don't have a real home, so where do you live then?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Why can't you just answer them?" I shot back.

"Touché," she said. "I live with Jordan and her parents, but I'm thinking of looking for my dad and living with him."

"Cool."

"Yup," she agreed.

"Is your mom gonna pick you up?"

I nodded.

"Good, now me and Jordan can meet her," she teased.

"You and Jordan?" I asked surprised.

"Did I stutter?"

I looked at her.

"We aren't going to embarrass you, Percy."

"Yeah, but my mom is probably going to embarrass me."

She smiled looking out at the water. She noticed that I was staring at her and she looked at me. "What are you looking at?" she asked in a small voice.

I shook my head.

She got up. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my cabin."

"Yeah, I got to go to my cabin too," I lied.

She laughed and we walked back to the cabins.

When we got back to the cabins, Annabeth and Jordan were talking and laughing. I didn't even bother asking what they were laughing about, maybe it was another one of their 'experiments'. Jordan looked at Andy and ran over to her.

"Andy, Andy, Andy!"

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan!" Andy said.

"My parents called. They were worried sick! They want us home right now!"

"Right now, Right now?" Andy wined.

"Yes, now!"

"Fine, let me go say bye." Andy left to go say goodbye, which left me and Jordan alone. We stood their in awkward silence, not knowing how to stay goodbye.

Andy came back and we hadn't even said a simple bye.

She went up to Annabeth and gave her a hug. "Great to see you again."

"Same here," she said. Her eyes were getting teary.

"I'll meet you outside the boundaries," Andy said to Jordan. Jordan nodded and Andy went up to me. "Peace out, Percy," she said holding up her two fingers.

"Peace," I said back. She smiled and left.

"So," I started awkwardly, "I guess this is it."

I kind of expected it to be like in the movies, where she starts bawling and saying something all sweet and sappy, but no. She gave me that look. The oh-my-gods-you're-such-an-idiot look. "This isn't _it. _We're not dying, are we? We're going to see each other again!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever."

"So, when am I going to see you again?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

Jordan rolled her eyes once again. "You're oh, so romantic, Percy." she told me, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why thank you. I know."

"I'm gonna miss you." she said quietly.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

She smiled, and suddenly had a southern accent. *"Oh Alfalfa."

"Oh Darla."

With that, we kissed. It wasn't as intense as our last kiss, but it was a kiss, and I liked it.

Well, I liked it up until a certain daughter of Artemis had to ruin it. We heard a loud shout coming from the hill which made us break apart. "Quit with the kissy face already! We gotta go!"

"I guess I gots to go now." she told me.

"Guess so."

"I'll see you around, 'k Percy" she said with a smile.

I watched her leave camp boundaries and follow Andy.

"I heard that you and Jordan were together," someone said behind me.

I turned and saw Grover. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"That's funny, I actually thought you would end up with-" he stopped immediately.

"You thought I was going to end up with Annabeth?"

"A little," he said really slowly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but then Anthony came along," I mumbled.

"And Jordan," he said.

I nodded.

I heard a really loud car horn and knew that it was my mom picking me up.

"That's my mom. I gotta go. See you around G-man." We gave each other a high-5. I exited the boundaries and opened the car to my mom's car.

"You ready?" she asked as I closed the door and buckled my seat belt.

"Yeah, mom, let's go home."

* * *

**HUZZAH! I finally finished my first fanfic! A SPECIAL THANKS TO JORDAN (FUTURE ) FOR HELPING ME WITH IT!!!! **

***I do not own The Little Rascles, by the way. Have you seen that movie? I haven't BUT i'm going to. People say that it is a really good movie so i'm going to watch it. **

**I made up my mind. I AM going to make a sequel to this story. I do not know what i'm going to name it yet, so just keep a look out for it. I promise that it will be funnier, beastier, awsomer, and the most rawest ever (well, idk about the rawest, but it IS going to be good).Thanks to all the people that reviewed and put me as there favorite author's list ect. ect. Well, PEACE OUT! **

**Love,**

**PERCY IS SMEXY1623 **

**A.K.A JANA-LEE**

**A.K.A JANNELY**


	20. Sequal

I am sooo sorry i haven't typed the sequal to MASKED. I have been doing a lot of school work and my computer is really retarded and not working the way i want it to, so sorry to those who wanted the story to come up. I already named it and it's called BRINGING BACK THE DEAD so keep your eyes open for it, unless you don't want to read it. Then i understand *sinffle*. But yeah that's all i got to say. I'm going to try to update it today . . . hopefully. Well thanks!!! BYE!!!!


End file.
